Way of Life
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Complete... Just When Things Settle Down- They Change. When Every Thing Is Right- They Turn Wrong... It's Just The Way Of Life.
1. Default Chapter

*Edited* I came up with this fic when I was supposed to be listing to my teacher talk, but it was the subject was too boring. I came up with two separate ideas, but decided to use this one instead. (Aren't ya glad I did?)

Sakura and her family moved from Montana to Wisconsin to start a new life, and get more farmland. Sakura is not having the best time, because she misses her home and to add on to it Tomoyo and her gang of girls have decided not to like her. Tomoyo sees reasons to it, because Sakura ran into her and got her new dress dirty. But there is one person who begins to like her; his name is Li Syaoran, a boy who works on a horse ranch with his mother, brother and four sisters. Will life get easier for Sakura?? 

Maybe! Please R+R!!! Also Tomoyo and Meilin are OCC!! Don't get mad! They will get better!!

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Speaking)

Sakura's POV

"Come on, Sakura! We don't have all day now! Come on girl," yelled my brother, Touya as I rushed around my room.

"I'm comin'! I just got to get my bag!"

"Ya should have gotten it before!"

"Sorry! I was sayin' good-bye to the animals!"

"You should not have takin' so long then!"

I ran out to my brother, and jumped into the coach that was parked into from of my the home I had lived in since I was born.

I pouted sadly, and looked out the window.

"Don't put that face on Sakura now, you know I would not move you if I did not have a choice," my Pa said hitching up the horses.

"I know, but I will miss this place."

"We will make a new home." 

"Ok, Pa," Sakura said looking out the window.

I watched my home look smaller and smaller, and I held back my tears. 

We had to move, because our farm was too small, and we were not making enough money to live on. My Pa said that in Wisconsin there was land waiting for us, 'cause my grandpa died and left it to us in his will.

I was mad that Pa would even think of making us away from my home… I had lived there since I was born. It was the only place I knew.

I watched as some horses ran by an open field… they glided through the air as if wings were attached to their backs. 

I had always loved horses, and was glad that Pa let me take a few with us.

"Come on, Blue. Sit with me," I said to my beagle. His homely face slightly smiled at me as his licked my cheeks.

~*~

"Pa, are we there yet?"

"Not yet. Hold tight now. We will get there soon."

"Pa is Wakefield like our old home?"

"Yes and no. There are some differences."

I looked out the window, and saw a boy riding a beautiful black horse. They flew through the air as if they were thunderbolts from the strong, heated sky. 

The horse was gorgeous! I could not help, but stare at it. The boy looked over at me and winked. My cheeks were blushed with a slight tint of rose. He was kinda cute… for a boy, that is.

I felt s tingling sensation, and felt someone staring me down. I turned slightly, and met the glaring eyes of my brother.

"You are too overprotective Touya!"

"Yeah, will I should be. I don't know if you were just blushing at the horse or the boy."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

~*~

The coach stopped in front of a homely looking home. It had blue draps in the front windows, and was made from rusty colored bricks. 

"Yeah, it is different all right," I said looking at the vast land. "Pa, what will we grow in these fields?"  
"Wheat this season."

"Come on, little monster. Lets get in the house."

"I'm not a monster!" I said stomping into the house.

"Monster! Go get some water. Get along now," my brother, said pushing me out the door with a bucket locked in my small hands.

I glared at him, and walked through the field to the near-by well.

I collected the water, slowly and looked at the vast fields. A jack rabbit ran quickly through the tall grass, and smile played upon my features as I made my way… I winced… home.

"Come on, monster. We have work to do."

"Are ready?"

"Yeah, now go and get the supplies to start the garden."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and went to the farmhouse. I collected hoe and went to where the garden had been.

I rolled my eyes. I hated gardening, but since my mother died it was my job to take care of it. We couldn't waste money on things we could grow our selves.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and stood up. "Yes, I am done!"

"No, you are not. Here go down to the town, and get some bread."

"Why can't you?"

"Because, I have to keep unpacking the house. Now run along or else we will not have any bread for dinner."

I took the money, and glared at him. "You're just to lazy."

I placed my bonnet on my honey brown hair, and wiped the dirt of my plain blue dress. 

I walked slowly down the path enjoying the nice walk when I saw that rabbit again. I decided to run after it, but I did not make it far…

SMASH

I heard someone yell, and I opened my eyes. 

"You are so clumsy look what you did to my dress!" yelled a girl with grayish hair.

"I am very sorry, miss," I said trying to help her up, but she pushed me away.

"Next time be more careful!" she yelled angrily.

I got back up again and walked slowly to the town. The hole in my dress didn't bother me as much as the other girl… My dress always had holes, and dirt stains on it. 

I quickly bought the bread, and just as I was about to leave I knocked into, yet another person. I opened my eyes, and noticed I wasn't knocked to the ground this time.

"I am very sorry, miss. I did not see ya there," Said a young male with blazing amber eyes.

"It is all right," I said adjusting the bread from my left hand to my right.

"Well, I got to go. See ya!" he said waving, and jumping on his horse.

"Syaoran, come back here! Oh that boy!" said a lady coming out of a store.

I watched him rid his horse away, and realized it was the boy I saw earlier.

~*~

When I was half way home I saw him again. 

He really could ride a horse well… not as well as me, of course.

I stood on the side of our fence, and watched him ride a pure white horse that had a golden light whipped around it. Its body was hard with muscle, and it rippled as it molded with its rider. It's mysterious white mane and tail swung in the wind as it flew in various directions. 

"Sakura, come on! Stop drooling over that kid and get inside. We have more work to do!" My brother yelled from our new house.

I sighed, and glared at him. 

"Now, go along and make some butter. Then start dinner."

"But-"

"No buts, Sakura. Pa and I are going to go put things away in the farm house, and get the animals settled."

I went inside grudgingly as I started the butter. I always had so many chores, but I always got them done in time to rid the horses and go swimming in the lake…

~*~ 

"Come on girl gettiup." I said putting the saddle on my honey-clouded horse.

I jumped on her back, and road slowly on her giving her some exercise, but before I would ride into the sea of grass Pa called me. "Come on, half pint. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

I brushed the horses, quickly then ran inside the house to get a good nights rest for tomorrow. Work always tired me out.

"Sakura, you will starting school tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yes, school starts tomorrow. I would not want you to miss the first day of school."

"But, Pa."

"No, buts. Come on and get into bed."

I climbed into my bed, and glared at the ceiling. ~I can't believe he is makin' me go to school and I have only been here one day! ~

My eyes finally closed, but the next thing I knew my brother was shouting to wake me up.

"You are goin to be late if ya don't get up, monster."

"I am not a monster!" I yelled getting up quickly pulling on a dress.

~*~

"Here is your lunch and books, Sakura. Now hurry up, and get to school before the bell rings."

"Pa, can't you give me a ride?"

"No, not this time you have to get use to getting up early and going to school on your own. Your brother and I have a lot of work to do."

I kissed my Pa good-bye, and ran as fast as I could towards the school. It was a good mile away and I was way tired.  I almost fell asleep running towards the schoolhouse, but I kept running.

I heard the bell ring, and I was almost there. I ran to the house as the other kids were going in. ~Yes, I made it just in time. ~

"Hello, children. It is good to see y'all again. Your names are on the desks that you will be sitting at. Now go sit down quickly now." 

I found my name, and sat down quietly. 

My head snapped up when I heard, "Hey, you are the girl who got my dress dirty!"

I looked up, and the girl with grayish hair, that I ran into yesterday, was sitting right in front of me.

"My Ma yelled at me because of you!" she said scolding me. 

"I am very sorry about that."

"Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Daidouji please be quite and open your books."

The girl glared at me and turned around stiffly.

~*~

"Now, children it is lunch time. Go outside, and if you see Mr. Li please tell me!"

I grabbed my lunch, and sat down by a huge oak tree that towered over all the others. I was desperately trying to stay out of trouble and away from that girl.

I heard them talking in the background, and I hushed my breath.

"My mother was very upset. That girl is so unlady like." 

"Tomoyo, calm down. You were not supposed to where that dress outside any way. So it was not all of her fault."

"Meilin, you are supposed to be on my side! I would not have gotten caught if Mother did not see the stain on it."

I rolled my eyes, and ignored her as I bit into my sandwich. I heard a sound behind me, and turned to see the black horse I had once seen before.

I petted it's back carefully, moved by it's beauty. "You are a very beautiful horse. Now, where is your master huh? He should be around her somewhere. The teacher has been looking for him." 

Then I heard leaves crackle, and I turned my body around, and found myself looking into those dazzling amber eyes once again. 

He directed his eyes towards the horse. "I've never seen Thunderbolt so calm before. He does not like any one, but me." 

"What can is say? I'm good with horses."

"Hey, you girl! I have a bone to pick with you!" Tomoyo said charging towards me. 

"You got me in big trouble."

I stared at her. "I are ready said I was sorry. I did not mean to get your dress dirty."

"Well, you did! You are lucky my brother is not around or he would…"

"Or he would do what Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh, Syaoran. I did not see you there. Oh no, it is that horse again." Tomoyo said panicked as she backed up.

"You are afraid of the horse?" I said petting its back.

She glared at me. "No wonder that horse likes you. You are the most…"

"Don't lose your temper now, Tomoyo or what ever your name is. You don't want to get your dress dirty," I said smirking at her.

She snorted and Thunderbolt moved his hoof, flinging dirt at her.

I started to laugh, but stopped remembering that my Pa would be very angry if I got into trouble on the first day.

Tomoyo stomped off angrily, hissing under her breath.

"You really have gotten yourself in trouble," the boy said walking away from me, Thunderbolt traveling behind him.

"Are you not supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked.

"Oh, no! I am late!" I said running to the schoolhouse as Syaoran disappeared.

I looked out the window, and saw the boy riding off into the field. 

I sighed as my math sheet glared up at me. 

Well, that is the end of this chapter. I got all the boring stuff out of the way, and next chapter… kawaii stuff!! Please R+R!! I got this idea from the Little House on The Prairie books so don't sue me! I don't own them!


	2. IOU I Owe You

Next chapter!! Yeah more kawaii moments!!! Please R+R!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!

Way of life 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura's POV

"Sakura hurry up you are going to be late!" yelled my brother.

I grabbed my shoes and my piece of bread and ran out the door. I quickly put on my shoes and at my breakfast running as fast as I could.

"Sakura come back here and get your lunch and books!" yelled my brother running to me.

I grabbed them, "Thanks go to jet bye!" is aid still running away trying not to trip.

I heard some one laugh and I turned around. "You should really wake up earlier. Your shoes are on the wrong feet." Said someone coming out of the field.

"It is you again. Syaoran right?" I said putting my shoes on the right feet.

"Yea that's me. You better get goin if you are goin make it to school."

"Aren't you comin?"

"Maybe then again maybe not." He said walking away from me.

I realized what time it was and ran to the school and made it just in time.

"Glad to see you here Ms. Avalon do page 56 in your writing book."

I got straight to work trying to finish all of it in time to do my homework so I could do my chores and go out side and play.

Then I heard the door open, we all turned around and saw a man holding Syaoran's collar.

"Well it is good to see you Mr. Li." My teacher said going and talking to the man who was the man who gave me bread the other day.

"Tomoyo could you please go sit by Meilin and let Syaoran take your seat I don't want him getting into any trouble."

"Now Syaoran you get to work. Here is what you missed yesterday and here is today's. I want it on my desk by the end of the day. Ms. Avalon."

I looked up at her, "Yes maam."

"I want you to come and sit by Syaoran."

I looked up at her and grabbed my stuff. "I want you to keep him in line."

I sat down next to him and quickly began my work trying to finish in time. "Yes I am finally done."

"No you are not you still have to do page 10 in your math." Whispered Syaoran.

I groaned and started my work. I looked over at Syaoran who was are ready done with yesterdays and half done with today's. ~Man he is smart! ~

I quickly tried to finish my math and then started on my homework. 

I looked beside me at Syaoran who was drawling a beautiful picture of a horse jumping in the air. ~Good at riding horses and drawling them and is smart! ~

"Ok you all may go out to lunch now." Said my teacher standing up. "And Syaoran I want to see you back here in not skipping."

I got my lunch quickly and tried to catch up to Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran wait up a sec. I have to ask you something." 

He turned around and looked at me. "Where did you learn how to draw like that?"

He shrugged, "It was very good." I said sitting down and eating my lunch by the tree again.

He looked out in the woods, "I hope you are not thinking about skippin." I said watching some boys play baseball.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause you were thinking about doin it."

"Where are you from any way. You are not like the other girls."

"Well the others girls don't like me any way. I am from Wisconsin. Can I ask you another question?"

"You just did."

"I mean can I ask you two questions."

"Sure why not?"

"Why do you glare a lot?"

"What?"

"I asked…"

"I heard what you said by why are you asking me that?"

"Because I just wanted to know."

"You are a strange girl." He said wlaking away from me. 

I grabbed his arm and he looked me stright in the eyes, "Well if you don't want to answer that question then answer this one. Why are those boys glaring at you?"

He looked over my shoulder. "Don't rightfully know but it must be cause they are jealous or they are mad cause I can beat them in baseball."

"Jealous of what?"

"You of course! You are strange did you not see them looking at you?"

"No. I guess I did not. Any how could you really beat them at baseball?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause they are comin over here and I think they want to play against you." 

"Hey Li boy are you goin play or are you too scared?" asked one of them.

"Sure I always jump at the chance to beat you guys."

"Lets make it a bet then, if my team wins I get to kiss Sakura and if you win you get to kiss her."

"What!!! I don't want to kiss you!" I yelled.

"Ok I will take that bet but I play by my self and I bat first."

"Ok then let's play."

Syaoran winked at me and walked away.

~Boys they are so… ~

"Hey Sakura girl come over here." Said Meilin.

I walked over to them and Meilin said, "So you are going to have to kiss one of them boys."

"I guess."

All the girls giggled. "I don't know why they would want to kiss you." Said Tomoyo.

"Well I guess the rather kiss me than you." I said smirking at her.

"Yea right. Everyone knows Syaoran likes me!" said Tomoyo like she was all high and mighty.

"Yea everyone knows it." Said Meilin. (Hehehehe Tomoyo likes Syaoran? Never guess right? Well she will not like him for long just wait and see!)

I looked over and Syaoran who hit a home run again and ran the bases.

"I guess I win huh?" asked Syaoran how beat them 21 to 0.

The other boys glared at him.

"Ok kids time to get back to work."

Syaoran came up behind me and whispered, "Guess I owe you a kiss. Let me put it in my pocket and save it for later."

I started to blush and sat down next to him and Tomoyo glared at me.

"Class dismissed! Have a good day and Syaoran I want to see you back here tomorrow!"

I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. "Yes! Free from school!"

I walked quickly so I could finish my chores.

"Hey Sakura you forgot this."

I turned around and caught my lunch pail.

"Thanks Syaoran!" I said waving to him as her rode away on Thunder Bolt.

"I'm home!"

"Good get to work monster!"

"Hey I am not a monster! Why are you in a rush?"

"I got a job in town."

"Pa is letting you?"

"Yes monster now get to work."

I went and did the dishes, dusted the house, watered the garden, milked the cow, and lastly feed the horses, chickens and pigs.

"Yes all done! Pa I am done! I am going on a horse ride!" I yelled.

"Ok half pint be back by dark."

"Ok."

I jumped on Sugar and rode into the large fields.

I was practicing my jumping when I heard some boys by the lake. I got off Sugar and grabbed the rein.

"Come on Li boy go ahead. You can't beat all of us."

Syaoran wiped the blood off his lip and kicked the other boy to the ground and the others ran. "You are wrong I can beat you all." The boy got up and ran.

"Here." I said helping him up. "You sure do get in a lot of trouble don't ya?"

"Yea but getting into trouble is a hobby of mine. What you doin way out here?"

"Just riding Sugar."

"You can ride?"  
"Yes. I heard you and the others fighting so I decided o come over here. What are you doing?"

"Fishing."

"Did you catch any thing?"

"No not yet."

I sat down next to him, "You never did answer my question before."

"I didn't?"

"Nope are you goin to answer?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I put my hand in the water.

"Yes maybe." He said catching a big fish. "I will keep it a secret." He said whistling and jumping on Thunder Bolt. He winked at me and rode away.

"And he says I am strange." I shook my head and jumped on Sugar to catch up to him.

"Hey Syaoran is maybe the only thing you can say?"

He looked over at me and smiled. It was the first time I saw him smile.

"Is questions the only thing you do?" he asked.

"No."

"Lets see how good you are on the horse. Race you to the end of the field." He said riding away.

"No fair you started first!" I yelled racing after him.

"Hey Touya is that your sister?" asked a girl coming up to Touya.

"Yea, She is messing with that kid again."

"Yes Syaoran he is a trickster but great at riding."

"Sakura!!!!" Touya said.

I looked over my shoulder and did not realize the branch in the field and fell off Sugar but someone caught me. I opened my eyes and I was holding on to someone. 

"Romeo caught the Juliet." Said the girl when Syaoran rode up to them.

"Sakura you should be more careful! You could have gotten hurt."

"I am sorry. Thank you for saving me Syaoran."

"Hey anytime I guess you owe my two things now." He said winking and riding away.

My brother was yelling at me but I did not hear him I was to busy watching Syaoran ride away.

"Sakura are you paying attention." Asked Touya.

Hope you liked this chapter!!! Well not so kawaii chapter but soon it will I am hoping! Please R+R!!!


	3. Syaoran's Tricks

Hehe I'm evil! You can't tell me you did not like my last chapter of Way of Life! Well here is what you have been all waiting for the next chapter! 

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

Normal POV

"Sakura listen to me now, I don't wanna see ya messin around with that trouble maker again ya hear?."

"You worry to much Touya, we were just havin a race and plus he saved me, or did ya forget that part now?"

"I don't care what he did! Stay away from that gaki!"

"Touya that is not fare you get to stay with all the girls you want and when I finally find a friend who is good at horse back ridin ya tell me I can't see him."

"Hai that's right."

I pouted, "That is so wrong." I kicked the ground.

"Touya he goes to my school how can I not see him?"

"Just don't look at him that is easy to do."

"You are hopeless Touya." I mumbled.

"What is that?"

"Nothing got to go! Bye." I said running away.

"Sakura come back here!"

"Touya, Syaoran is not that bad ya know."

"I don't trust him."

"I know him pretty well to know he would never hurt your sister. I was surprised he even was talkin to her but I mean he never rides with any one."

Touya turned around and narrowed his eyes, "How do ya know so much about the kid?"

She smiled, "Because he is my little brother."

Sakura ran home and hurried and started right away on her chores when Touya walked threw the door.

But to her surprise he did not say anything.

At dinner Touya did not even mention Syaoran.

"Now what has gotten in to ya both?" asked Pa.

"Nothin much Pa just Sakura makin friends with trouble makers."

"I was not! Syaoran's not a trouble maker he is just umm."

"Just a trouble maker."

Sakura kicked him in the shin, "He is not! He just likes to brake some rules that's all."

"Some he breaks you mean all of them."

"Yea right and how would ya know?"

"Cause that girl with me was his sister."

Sakura stopped talking, "He is still not a trouble maker I bet she told ya that, that's why ya did not tell Pa earlier."

"Yea right monster she said he was not that bad she did not say nothing bout him not bein a trouble maker."

Sakura kicked him again.

"You two stop ya bickering I have heard enough. Sakura I think it is nice that ya are makin some friends but ya should not be makin friends that could get ya into trouble."

"But Pa he…"

"I did not say anything bout ya not bein friends with him I just said don't make friends that could get ya in trouble."

"Thanks Pa." Sakura said stickin her tongue out at Touya.

"But Pa."

"Not buts Touya, I'm glad you are concerned but I remember a certain boy who use ta cause a little trouble himself."

That shut Touya up right away.

Sakura hurried and did the dishes so she could finish the rest of her homework.

The Next Morning

"Hoeeeee!!!" yelled Sakura jumping out of bed and rushing around the house. (Nothin to abnormal for her. Wink wink!)

Sakura ran out the door with her moth full of toast and her hands full of books.

"Kajuu (hope I spelled that right) late again I see."

"Yea." Said Pa.

Sakura tied her books together with the string and tried to eat the rest of her breakfast.

"Hey need a ride?"

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran, "Sure do." She said jumpin on his horse.

"I guess ya are not goin to school again n e?"  
"Ya got that right no need for school any way I get enough schoolin at home by my annoying brother."

"My brother said that the girl with him was your sister."

"Yea, one of the four sisters I have."

"Four sister's that's a lot I can't imagin havin four Touyas."

Sakura jumped off the horse, "Thanks for the rid. See ya."

"Guessin ya owe me three things now."

"I will pay ya back one day!" she said waving and makin it just in time.

"Any one seen Syaoran today?"

"Sakura has." Said Tomoyo smirking at Sakura.

"Sakura did you?"

"Yes maam, I did he said he was not comin to school today."

"And why is that?"

"Don't rightfully know maam but I think it because he had something better to do."

"Something better than school?"

"Umm yes maam."

"I'm sure he will get caught any minute now so…"

A man walked into the door.

"Well speakin of our little trouble maker. Hello Syaoran good to see you today."

The man tipped his hat and went on his way.

"I would not have gotten caught if she did not send the whole town after me all the time." He mumbled sitting next to Sakura.

"Guess ya got caught once again." She whispered.

"Yea but no loss I did what I had to do."

"And what was that?"

"You will see." He said smirking.

Sakura looked up at the teacher and saw what he meant. The back of her was striped with white paint.

Everyone started to laugh.

Sakura looked at him.

"It's goin get better."

"Ha! Syaoran I knew you would pull something like this so I brought an extra sweater just in case." Said the teacher opening a bag.

Then the teacher screamed and so did all the girls as a snake and five mice came out of the bag.

All the girls tried to jump out of their desks but Syaoran had put glue on their chairs.

The snake started making it's way towards Tomoyo and she screamed very loud but Sakura just walked over and picked up the snake. "It nothing but a little ole garden snake." She said opening the door and letting it and the mice out.

The teacher caught her breath and said, "Class go eat lunch all of you and Syaoran not a very nice stunt you pulled and no you are not dismissed from school."

"Man this bites." He said walkin out of the door and laughin at the girls trying to get out of the chairs.

Sakura followed Syaoran and the other boys out the door as the teacher tried to get the girls out of the chairs.

Sakura ran after Syaoran, "Hey Syaoran that was not very nice."

"Duh that was the point but no matter how bad I am that teacher will not dismiss me from school." (Get kicked out of school in other words.)

Some of the girls came out but most of them had holes in their dresses.

"This is so unfair he did not glue down Ms. Brat Girl." Said Tomoyo looking at the huge hole in her dress. Meilin sat down and started to mend her dress. "Tomoyo he knew she would not scream, you saw her just pick up that snake and her dress are ready gets holes in it."

"That still does not matter." Tomoyo said glaring at Sakura.

"I am goin to get her one day." Said Tomoyo standing up.

"Tomoyo don't move or else I can't mend your dress." Said Meilin.

"I will get her."

The end of this chapter! Hehehe Syaoran played such a cool trick, I mean a very mean trick on them. Hehehehe  any way please R+R!


	4. Eriol The Charmer

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

"I will get her." Said Tomoyo.

"I bet you are not staying for the rest of school n e?" said Sakura sitting down and eating her lunch.

"Nope, no reason too, I could be doin better things then learnin stuff I are ready know."

"I guess." She took a bite of her sandwich. "You want some?  I have lots, my pa packed my lunch so I have a lot."

"Sure I guess." He sat down next to her and lets say one person were not too happy about it.

"I can't believe she is sitting by him and sharing lunch with him!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo sit down so I can mend you dress and plus he sat by her and he wanted to eat lunch with her it was not Sakura's fault." Said Meilin calmly.

"What?! Why are you stickin up for her?"

"Because she did not do any thing wrong." (Wow this is weird Meilin not being mean to Sakura but Tomoyo is? Way too weird! )

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you learn to ride like that?"

""My dad taught me how before he died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry about your dad my ma died when I was four so I know how you feel. I really miss her."

Syaoran sat there and said nothing for the rest of the time. But he finally got up and was walking away before the lunch bell rang but was stopped by the baseball boys. 

"Where do you think you are going? We still have a bone to pick with ya." Said the boy who lost the bet to Syaoran the other day.

"Lang if you want a bone you can go and dig one up in your backyard like you usually do."

"Why you little…" but the bell stopped him. "I will get you later."

Syaoran looked at him like "that will not never happen." 

Sakura watched him walk away and she sighed. ~More school. ~ 

The Next Day

(Hehehehe the fun begins!)

Sakura ran out of the door at full speed towards her school and saw Syaoran being held by his collar by a woman with long black hair and another boy walking with them with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"This is so unfair! I don't want to go to school with him! Mother!" yelled Syaoran.

"Don't mother me Syaoran this is the only way I will know if you are really in school or skipping."

He crossed his arms and glared at the other boy who just smirked at him.

She was watching them so long that she forgot what time it was.

"hoeeeeeeee!!!! I'm so late!!" she said running towards the school and dropping one of her books and forgetting it behind.

Syaoran picked his head up and said, "I would know that late scream any where."

"You know her Syaoran?"

"Yea that is Sakura, she is new here and is always late."

"Looks like little brother has a crush."

"Shut up Eriol I do not."

"Yep he sure does Mother."

"Shut up I do not!" said Syaoran kicking him.

"Would you two stop fighting and lets get her book so she will not get in trouble."

"You know mother Fanren (his sister) said that she was riding Thunder Bolt with Sakura and saved her from falling." Eriol smirked.

"Eriol don't start your mischief if Syaoran wants to ride his horse with a girl then that is fine as long as they are not running away and getting married with out me."

"Mother!!!" he yelled as his cheeks turned bright red.

Eriol and their mother laughed.

Sakura made it just in time as always and sat down and looked back at the window to see if Syaoran was coming and sure enough there he was still being held by the women and the blue haired boy tagging along.

"Hello Miss Li how are you today?" asked our teacher as the lady came threw the door.

"Very well thank you. As you can see I am personally taking my son to school and enrolling my other son to make sure he is not running away or getting into trouble."

Syaoran mumbled sometime to him self and looked over at his brother and glared.

"Well Syaoran you can take your seat and Eriol you may sit behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo please raise your hand." Tomoyo raised her hand and watched the blue haired boy take a seat.

"This is just great. I will be stuck in school till I'm 18." Mumbled Syaoran.

"Syaoran it is not as bad as you think it is."

"Yeah right, you always jump and yell yes school is over when you are going home."

Sakura Sweat Drop

"Well I do, do that but it is not that bad."

"Now listen children get to you math work with I have listed on the board for each grade level. (Back then they had only one school for all ages so the teacher would have to work with one grade at a time.)

Syaoran got straight to work so he could do something else to pass the time by. Sakura on the other hand was having trouble on her math again. "I don't know how you understand this stuff." 

"I just do. Do you need some help?"

Sakura nodded and listened to Syaoran explaining the math to her.

"There she goes again. Messing with my man again." Tomoyo said glaring at Sakura.

Eriol laughed and she turned around, "And what might I ask is so funny?"  
"You like my brother?"

"Yea so."

"I find that funny."

"I don't."

"Don't get your dress dirty ok, I was just sayin my brother is not your type he is more of a get down and dirty, rid horses kind of girl."

"And you think I am not."

"Judging my your clothes and how you are talking I can see you are not."

Tomoyo pouted, "This is not fair I will never get Syaoran and Sakura will."

"Well I am guessin that you will just have to try and get another boy."

"Another boy I never thought of that before but I don't want another boy. I will get Syaoran."

"Eriol, Tomoyo why are you two talking?" asked the teacher.

"We were discussing our math work because Tomoyo was having trouble and we did not want to waste your time since you are very busy. We did not want to disturb you."

"Well that is very kind of you Eriol. Thank you for being a good student." Eriol smiled and got back to his work.

Syaoran sighed, "How does he always charm the teachers?"

Sakura giggled, "I guessin you and your brother don't have much in common right?"

"Ya got that right."

After School (hehe the good part!)

Sakura jumped on her horse and started to ride towards the fields.

An hour later Sakura started to walk Sugar home with her head down in shame. ~I waited so long and he did not come. Well duh Sakura you did not ask him to come. So.~ She stopped fighting a mental battle with her self and put Sugar away and started walking towards the fields again.

"Still I wish I could have seen him today riding his horse." She said sighing.

"Well I guess you got your wish then."

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Now who said that I meant you Syaoran?"

"Cause there is no one else out there who can ride like me. Come on get on."

Sakura jumped on the back of Thunder Bolt and held on to Syaoran's waist tightly.

Sakura and Syaoran did not speak because there were not any words that could be said when riding with the wind in your hair and the sea of wheat brushing against their legs.

The end of this chapter!!! Hehe next chapter is mostly going to be about Eriol and Tomoyo but I will have S+S so don't worry! So please R+R!!!


	5. A Day of Love

Well next chapter!! Hehe I really hope you like this chapter!!! Hehe S+S and E+T!!!! Please R+R!!!

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Tomoyo was walking threw the forest taking a short cut to town when she saw Sakura and Syaoran fishing together. ~Man they are together again, I would go over there but that stupid horse will probably attack me again. ~

Tomoyo stood there watching Sakura and Syaoran talking, "Hey Syaoran why are you and your brother so different from each other?"  
"Maybe he was switched at birth. Don't get me wrong my brother and me do have some things in common. He is a charmer and he can charm almost any one but he does have his bad side."

"Which would be?"

"He plays tricks on people just like I do, and he is good at it, we use our tricks on our sisters all the time. We have a trick war. The only time we get along is when we are planning tricks. Two heads are better than one."

Sakura laughed.

"We almost have enough fish for a dinner." Said Sakura.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and smiled, "Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she said looking up at him.

"You still haven't giving that kiss you owe me."

"Oh really most have slipped my mind." She said looking him in his deep amber eyes.

They both leaned in and finally their lips met. Tomoyo started running away with to tear strikes down her face.

She bumbed into someone, "Sorry." She said ready to run but someone grabbed her arm.

She looked up and saw Eriol. "Eriol?"

They sat down next to each other by a tree.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Oh nothing, it's just well I knew Syaoran liked Sakura but I guess it never hit me hard enough. But when I saw them kissing in the woods it hit me finally. Sometimes I can be such an idiot." She said started to cry again. (This is so sad, this reminds me of the time Syaoran told Meilin, well Meilin found out that Syaoran liked Sakura and she broke off the engagement and ran to Tomoyo's house and cried her heart out, really sad. *starts crying *)

Eriol pulled her into a hug and she cried her heart out, "I knew he liked her but there was always a thought in the back of my head that he would like me." She said weeping on Eriol's shoulder.

"I did not know it would hurt this much." She said crying. "I knew they liked each other but all I can so it cry and it's not helping."

Eriol held her tightly, "Shh it's ok I understand."

Tomoyo wiped her eyes and looked at him, "Thank you for being here with me Eriol. It really helped."

"Any time."

"Your brother said you were a charmer are you?"  
  


He smirked, "I am guessing you will just have to decide that on your own."

"Really." She said sitting up. "Well for what I can tell you are a great friend and a caring person."

"And what I can tell you really are a kind person if you just take down all those walls. So Ms. Tomoyo why do you hide your self behind walls?"

She looked at him; "After my Father left my mother I saw how much it hurt he and I guess I just shielded my self from any pain until I met your brother."

"Not all people are out to hurt you Tomoyo."

"I know but it just hurts so much when you are hurt."

"I guess after you fell pain, you feel happiness."

Tomoyo looked up at him, "I guess you are right." ~Maybe I will take your advice and find another boy, I did not have to look very hard but will he ever like me? ~ She looked at Eriol and smiled.

They sat there in silence for a while until Tomoyo asked, "Eriol do you like girls that are lady-like or that go and get dirty?"

"Well I personally like lady-like girls but I don't mind if they get dirty sometimes."

"Oh really." She said sitting up smirking.

"Now what could you be thinking in that head of yours?"

"This." She said throwing wheat on him from the field they were by. She started laughing because the wheat what stuck in his hair.

"Why you." He said throwing some wheat at her.

They got into a wheat war and Tomoyo started running threw the field laughing as Eriol tried to find her.

When he finally did they both fell on the ground laughing.

They heard a horse near by then they both looked up and saw Fanren.

"First one of my brothers is riding a horse with a girl and now my other brother is on the ground in the wheat field with one what has the world come to?"

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and started laughing.

"Come on lover boy we have to go home."

"Ok let me walk Tomoyo home and get Syaoran."

"Ok don't do any thing I wouldn't do."

Eriol blushed at his sister's comment and helped Tomoyo up and they walked together hand in hand towards the woods to find Sakura and Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Eriol saw Sakura and Syaoran riding Thunder Bolt together and they stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys what happened to you?" asked Sakura looking at the wheat all over them.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and started laughing again.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, "What got into them?"

Tomoyo petted Thunder Bolts head, "Wow this horse actually did not attack me this time."

Then Thunder Bolt hit her with dirt, "Stupid horse." Tomoyo mumbled getting the dirt out of her hair.

"Mom wants us home now Syaoran."

"Ok." He said not paying attention. He was looking at Sakura.

"Lover boy that means now."

Sakura whistled and Sugar came over, "Here you and Tomoyo can ride on Sugar."

Eriol jumped on Sugar and helped Tomoyo on and they all rode towards Tomoyo's house.

"Bye Tomoyo!" said Eriol winking at her.

Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura rode towards Syaoran's house and Sakura dropped them off.

"What did you do to Tomoyo, Eriol?"

"I just took down those brick walls that were around her heart."

"Don't tell me you charmed Tomoyo." Said Syaoran helping Sakura down.

"Nope actually she charmed me." He said walking into the house.

"Here get on Sugar and I will take you home." Said Syaoran jumping on Sugar.

Sakura nodded and jumped on Sugar and held on to Syaoran's waist.

"Our little brothers are growing up so fast." Said Fuutie.

"Yes, how kawaii." Said Sheifa.

"First Syaoran falls in love and now Eriol." Said Fanren.

"Well it was about time." Said Feimel.

"Can you four stop talking like I'm not here?" Said Eriol getting angry.

"Poor Eriol getting embarrassed." They all laughed.

"Mom would you tell them to stop."

"Can't dear I'm to busy planning you and your brother's wedding."

"Mom your as bad as them." He said walking out side to do his chores.

"Well where did he think we got it from?" asked Fuutie.

Syaoran jumped off Sugar and helped Sakura down.

"Thanks for taking me home Syaoran."

"No problem."

Sakura held Sugar's rein and looked at him.

"Well I guess I should be going in now."

"Yeah, umm see you tomorrow."

"Ok." She said turning around but then she turned around to him and kissed him on the lips and ran inside her house.

Syaoran blushed and started to go back home smiling the whole way.

"What a day." He said to him self.

Hehe how did you like it! I call it The Day of Love!!! Hehe cupid finally hit the right targets! Well really hope you liked this chapter. Please R+R!!!


	6. Pranks? Fights? Punishment?

Hmm I hmm I don't know what to write for this chapter!!! I'm sorry for the delay but as you can see I don't know what to write. Hmm maybe no, then again… no... Hmm. please R+R!! When ever I think of something to write!

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

(Evil smirk, light bulb)

"Eriol come back here!!" yelled Fanren.

"Syaoran give that back!!" yelled Fuutie.

The two sisters ran into each other, "Look up."

They both looked up and then a pail of water fell on their heads, "Eriol!!"

"Syaoran!!!"

Then they tried to get up and flour fell on their heads.

The two boys laughed and ran out the door grabbing their school things and jumping on Thunder Bolt, "Have a nice day!!"

"When I get my hands on you two…"

"You're going to pay!!"

"Those two at it again?"

"Yes, mother they will never grow up."

"Don't worry. You don't know what I have planned for those two." (Hehe and what I have planned.)

"What do have planned mother?"

"Well, it seems that Mr. Kinomoto needs help on his farm and Touya-san was so very happy when I said that the boys would love to help Touya with the work."

"Oh, mother your evil." Said the sisters nodding.

"Wait till the boys see what you have planned mother." (The fun is going to begin, what happens when Touya gets a hold of the boys?? Plus more evilness to come. Sorry Pink Cherry Blossom that I couldn't do a prank war, but I will try to put plenty of pranks in here. ^^)

The boys got off Thunder Bolt and heard some commotion and a group of kids in a circle. They pushed threw and saw Tomoyo and Sakura fighting two other girls.

"You both should just back off."

"Yeah right, Seira. (Would be Sarah in English) You both back off." Spat Tomoyo at the girl in a blue dress, with her nose up high in the air.

"Sakura you better just go back where you came from." Spat Natari. (In English it would be Natalie)

"Make me! Plus I'm not going to listen to some stuck up bi…"

"Sakura what are you and Tomoyo doing?" said Syaoran pushing threw the crowd.

"Just taking care of some trash."

Syaoran was shocked, ~that doesn't sound like her. ~

Seira tried to punch Tomoyo but Tomoyo kicked her in the stomach, "Don't try to catch me off guard. You better watch your back Seira. Come on Eriol, oh and when you said you wanted a lady-like girl you did mean that she could kick trash around right?"

"Um I guess."

"Good." Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Seira and held Eriol's hand.

Sakura glared at Natari just waiting for her to try something but all she did was glare back and picked up Seira, "We will get you both back later."

"Like to see you try." Said Sakura putting her hands on her hips and turning to Syaoran.

She smirked and kissed Syaoran's cheek and held his hand, "Hope you feel better Seira, wouldn't want you out of the race all ready. And Natari if you try one thing I will make you pay." She smiled and pulled Syaoran behind her sticking her tongue out at the two beaten girls.

"What was that all about?"

"Well first Seira pushed Tomoyo and told her to back off because Eriol was hers and called her trash so Tomoyo kicked her to the ground and Meilin had to pull her off Seira then Seira said something bad about their mother and how their father left because their mother was trash just like Tomoyo, so then Meilin punch Seira and Tomoyo had to pull her off Seira and then when she pulled Meilin off Tomoyo punched her to the ground. Then I pulled Tomoyo off and then Natari." Sakura stopped saying the name like it was poison.

"Natari came out and pushed me down saying that you had better taste and that I was just toy that you were playing with, so I punched her to the ground and well then you guys came and you know the rest."

Syaoran put his hand around her waist and said, "I'm proud of you two."

"Well, no one says that about you and me or about Tomoyo and her family."

He kissed her cheek and they walked into the schoolhouse and sat in their seat. (hehe Tomoyo and Sakura kicked ass!!!!)

They all started to do their work when something hit Sakura's head. She picked up the paper ball and opened it up, 'back off Kinomoto.'

Sakura glared back at Natari who was acting innocent. 

Then Sakura kissed Syaoran's cheek and held his hand and glared back at Natari who was shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

Sakura giggled, "Ms. Kinomoto is there a problem."

"No ma'am I was taking care of a little pest problem."

"Well than if you are done you can start you're work."

"Yes, ma'am of course."

Then someone shrieked, "Ah!!!!"

And everyone looked back at Seira, who was jumping around the room and finally we all saw a mouse fall out of her dress and all the girls shrieked but Tomoyo smirked, "It's just a mouse, I think it liked your dress Seira."

Seira looked down and there was a huge hole in her dress, everyone started laughing.

"Class settle down."

No one did, "Fine, fine go eat your lunches."

Everyone kept laughin as they went out side. Then when Seira tried to go outside, she 'accidentally' tripped. 

Tomoyo snickered and walked out the door draggin Eriol behind her.

Outside

"That was mean Tomoyo!! Stop right there!"

"Did you hear something Eriol? I thought I did but I don't listen nor hear things from pieces of trash."

Natari tried to knock Tomoyo down but Tomoyo blocked her and said, "You know Seira really is trash that's why that mouse loved her dress so much. This wouldn't have happened to her is she didn't insult my family."

"Well your family is poor and dirty. That's why your father left, because you were all just a bunch of losers."

"Take that back ya poor excuse for a lady!!"

"Make me!!"

Tomoyo was just about to do a full out attack on Natari but Eriol held her back, "Let go Eriol. I'm goin ta hurt her so back that her mother will feel it."

"Tomoyo calm down, don't let her get to ya, that's what she wants."

"Fighting your battles for your girl, Eriol? How pathetic."

Eriol looked up and saw Keiju. (Cage in English)

"Back off Keiju this is not your fight."

"It's not your fight either, Eriol. So why don't ya just let the girls go at it."

"Because ya sister need to watch her mouth, or my Tomoyo will make her regret it."

"Why should it is true about her family." Said Natari getting next to her brother as a shield.

Eriol felt Tomoyo tense up but before any one could say any thing Sakura punched Natari to the ground, "You take that back!"

"Not on your life!"

Natari was gettin beat bad and then Keiju tried ta stop Sakura but Syaoran got to him first, "Back off Keiju, don't touch her or else."

"Syaoran back off he is mine." Said Eriol.

"What ever ya say."

Syaoran held Sakura up and held her back from killin Natari as Meilin held Tomoyo back. (Wow a fighting brawl, kewl! Go Eriol, go Eriol!!)

The two boys started to fight and when Keiju was just about to lose Lang stepped in but didn't have a chance to do any thing because Syaoran stopped him, "Back off it's not your fight." (Lang is the boy from the beginning who lost the bet to kiss Sakura, chapter 2.)

Then Seira came out and almost go punched by Keiju but she jumped back just in time. "What are ya two doin?"

"Fighin duh." Spat Tomoyo, still being held back by Meilin.

"What the heck is goin on here?" asked Touya.

"Touya what are ya doin here?"

"Your teacher said that she was havin a problem with a few boys."

"No just a problem with trash." Spat Tomoyo at Seira and Natari who only glared.

"She said school was canceled for today so y'all can go home but your four stay." He said pointing to Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran.

Seira, Keiju, Lang and Natari all snickered when they left and the four all had the urge to punch them down to the ground.

"Why do we have to stay?" whined Sakura.

"Because it seems you four are the causes of most of the trouble."

"Are not, it was those four." Said Tomoyo glaring at the four that were walking away.

"Your mothers both asked me to put you three to work, you to Sakura."

They all groaned, "Touya that's so unfair."

"It's fair for the whole weekend you four will be working on the farm."

"What? Me work on a farm? You got to be kidding me!!! I can't believe mother did this to me, she must have been really mad about my fightin and the dress I ruined."

"I knew mother was planning something." Said Syaoran as Eriol nodded, "Yeah, she took our pranks this morning way to easy."

"Now lets get a move on, I'll make sure y'all have a lot of work to do."

They all groaned again walking behind Touya, "Wait till those four meet us again they will pay, my nails are goin to get so ruined."

Everyone sweat drop

So what did you think of this chapter!!! The girls and boys got some competition!!! Wow, Tomoyo kicked butt she might be all lady-like but she sure can fight! Lol, what does Touya have planned for the four?? And what do Seira, Keiju, Lang and Natari have planned? Please R+R!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!


	7. Yellow Fever

Don't flame!!! I'm sorry for your long wait! I just could not come up with something to write for this chapter! I think I've come up with something… but well R+R and tell me if you like it.

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Tomoyo, Eriol you both will work in the fields. Sakura, Syaoran you will both work in the barn," Touya stated as he smirked, because as he blatantly gave Sakura the worse she loathed.

"You did that on purpose you know how I hate cleaning the barn!" Sakura said in rage. 

Touya's smirk got larger, "Well, have fun!"

Tomoyo pushed her sleeves up, "Those four menaces think they got the best of us, but they didn't! They think this is punishment? I will show them! I'm gonna enjoy every bit of this punishment and shove it up their as…"

"Tomoyo such language," Eriol said laughing at the girl he had grown to love.

Tomoyo blushed slightly, "Let's hurry to the fields, Eriol. You know lets run some bases."

Eriol smirked as Tomoyo dragged him off.

Syaoran shook his head, "Those two are meant for each other."

Sakura silently agreed, but then frowned, "I hate working in the barn! I only have to work in the barn for punishments."

"I always work in the barns; so I'm sure to it. With my help we can get it done in no time."

Sakura smiled up at the young male. This was the first time she ever liked someone… she had a huge crush on Syaoran, and I guess you could call them boyfriend and girlfriend, although they were quite young. (Of course that doesn't stop them)

The four, well two of them worked very hard and got their work down, but as they were just about to be finished…

"Sakura, you and your lover boy are going to work in the gardens now."

"But…"

"But nothing. Y'all are gettin a full out punishment."

Sakura mumbled some things under her breath as her brother walked away.

Sakura and Syaoran headed towards the garden, but just when they got there Syaoran smirked.

"Hey, let's just skip punishment."

"What?"

"Let's skip it and ride off towards the lake."

"We will get caught, Syaoran. My brother will notice a horse riding off."

"Oh, will he?" Syaoran's smirked broadened.

"Oh Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol are making out in the fields again!"

Syaoran heard Touya curse and then say, "Again?! Won't those two ever stop?"

Sakura watched as her brother stomped off towards the fields, and she smiled, "Nice plan! Now lets hurry we can ride on Sugar."

The young female ran hastily towards the barns again, as the young male trailed her as if unsure where to go.

They hopped onto Sugar swiftly, and rode into the other fields as the sun kissed their skin making their adrenalin pump harder. 

Their hair was flying in the winds, as the horse flew through the air like a bird with new wings. The colors of the fields were blending with the sky mixing together like colors on a painting that was freshly made.

The surroundings took Sakura's breath away everything she rode, and even more so when she rode with Syaoran.

They finally arrived at their destination, and took the scenery in. The water was reflecting the sky and brilliantly colored objects around it, and the frogs and other insects played their music making the scenery even more stunning than it ever had been.

The young adolescents sat down, relaxing the day away.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"I think I owe so more kisses."

Sakura giggled, "Nope, I think you all ready paid your debt, but I have not paid mine."

Sakura leaned in towards him, and sparks started to fly as their lips met sending warmth through out both of their bodies.

They pulled apart, breathless from their affections towards one another, and they smiled giddily. 

There surroundings were almost beyond their beliefs, as if it was an omnipotence delirium. (I've been waiting for the right moment to use those two words! If you don't mean they mean a powerful hallucination. Well if I'm correct they mean that.) 

Sakura smiled to her self, but frowned when a mosquito bit into her flesh, "Stupid bugs always ruin the moments."

Syaoran sent a handsome smile her way, and it seemed the bug didn't ruin the moment after all…

"Sakura come here right now!! You and your lover boy are in huge trouble! How dare y'all run from punishment like that!! Get your butts out here now!" Touya's voice echoed loudly permanently ruining the moment.

"Stupid brother," Sakura mumbled as she got up with Syaoran.

"You two are getting extra punishments now!!!"

School Day

"I'm so tired! How come my brother had to give us so much work?"

Sakura looked towards Syaoran who was sleeping peacefully on his desk, and sighed. ~Just like him to be sleeping during class. ~

Sakura felt tired herself, and a little dizzy. ~Maybe I should take Syaoran's approach and just go to sleep, my brother worked us too hard! ~

She tried to keep her eyes from closing, but darkness was over coming her and her stomach churned making her woozy.  She felt a sudden chill that flowed through out her body.

~Sleep sounds so good… ~

Normal POV

"Hey Sakura wake up the teacher is gonna find out we were sleepin. Sakura?" Syaoran shook Sakura lightly trying to wake her from her sleep, but for some reason Sakura wasn't waking.

Syaoran felt her head, and the heat was radiating from her skin.

"Teacher!! Sakura is burning up!"

The teacher (forgot her name) quickly went over to Sakura, and as Syaoran had stated Sakura was burning up from an intense fever.

"Come let's get her to the doctor. Syaoran go and get her family members."

Syaoran nodded and ran off to collect Touya and Mr. Kinomoto, as the teacher carried Sakura towards the town doctor.

The class all started to whisper, but only one had stayed silent and that was Keiju who was pretty sure of what was going on for his sister was in the same condition.

Town Doctor's Office

"We think she has yellow fever (another name for malaria, which is a disease passed by mosquitoes) it has been going around, and a few other people have gotten in."

Mr. Kinomoto looked down worriedly at his daughter, "Will she live?"  
"I'm not sure. She might pull through, but most people die because of this illness. We can only wait for the medicine to get here. (Which is Quinine a chemical derived from the bark of the South American cinchona tree. Although it can cause severe side effects, such as nausea, headache, ringing in the ears, temporary hearing loss, and blurred vision, and large doses can be fatal.) We are very sorry Mr. Kinomoto there is nothing else we can do."

Mr. Kinomoto looked down at his daughter, and feared his daughter would be taken away so fast as her mother had.

Later that day Sakura was taken home for bed rest, and she was still suffering from a server fever and nausea. 

"Pa, am I going to die?"

"Of course not, Sakura. The medicine will be here soon, and you will be as good as new," Mr. Kinomoto smiled weakly and then heard a knock at the door.

When he opened the door he saw his son, "Dad one of Sakura's class mates has died… she died from yellow fever…"

Mr. Kinomoto looked towards his daughter's room and prayed to let her live.

"Pa, there has been some people who have gotten it as well. They say it is better to stay inside."

Mr. Kinomoto nodded, "Did you hear if the medicine was here yet?"

"No they sent someone out by horse to get it, but it is in a few towns away from here. It might take a couple days to get. Pa, is Sakura gonna…"

"I don't know, I just don't know son."

Who is dead? Who did I kill? What classmate? Is Sakura going to die? What do I have planned? Will the medicine come in time? Oh just to tell you another person is going to die… who it is you might not suspect. Well Sakura die? Syaoran? Eriol? Tomoyo? Who will be the next victim of the horrid yellow fever? Please R+R!!

Want to find out more about Malaria? Well go to this site . This is where I got most of my information. I don't own this site so don't sue! I also don't own CCS so don't sue me for that either!


	8. I'm Sorry Sakura

Thanks embattlecurve for the information about yellow fever. And I have been doing much research about the words omnipotent delirium and many have said that yes you can use the words in that manor of speaking, but I take your opinion in deep consideration.

Also thanks you all for your reviews!!

Chibi Neko-chan, Cherry-Lally, animegirl breeze, Illusion K, aya_yahika, Dusk-magic 13, hana no tenchi, cherrixwolf, SakurasBubbles, MegamiNoHikariFormerlyKanchan, SAKURA Blossoms, Pink Cherry Blossom, the awful falafel waffle, Danielle Ngo, Crazygurl, ci ci Williams, clownfishy, ARCHANGEMON, NaTaLiE, Usagi-Ying Fa, Silex, sakura langert, BCzeon27, LicyBabe2002, Xiao Mei, PurpleAngel, IceAng3l, Glarie Umeko and Kokori.inc, suppiyoko, Gwen Card Master89,  KanbiAme, Cutie Blossom, Madison Hammack, blue toast, Julia, Sasha, Reigh, Sakilin, Tsukomi, rini124, Honeybear, Sakura Blossom, dm02, Syakura, CHerRYbLsSm8, dumkem, Delita Mukara Renorfetear,  Rosetta, Sakura Blossom, SakuraStar, NickeyWhite2, Daphne Li, too lazy 2 login, Wiza_Dan_U, and Haru no Hime. 

For most of your questions: I'm not sure how many chapters are left, I don't know if I can make longer chapters, but I will try my best to, don't worry I will continue you writing to the end; I don't plan on stopping any time soon, Eriol is older than Syaoran, but only by a year, no I have no been taking medical classes, but I did extra research on the topic before I added it to my fanfic, and lastly I'm not sure when I will be updating any of my other fanfics. 

Also I'm sorry I'm killing people, but there is a purpose. Don't be angry with me! I can't tell you who I kill you will just have to read… remember don't be angry!

Also I cannot seem to remember if I said the ages of the characters so Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol ect are 14. Touya is 18. The Li Sisters range in ages of 18-19.

Most of you might know that I have a new passion Draco/Hermione fanfics… but do not fear I will not at any cost stop writing and finishing my Card Captor Sakura fanfics.

Last remark: if you all need reviews or want to request something don't hesitate to ask. I have some favors to repay, debts to pay off, and I would be happy to help y'all out since I'm sure everyone knows how it feels to not have any reviews. I owe you readers so much, and I hope you all know that I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for all of your support.

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran's POV

"Come on Thunder Bolt ride fast we have to get the medicine for Sakura!"

I was silently pleading the horse to make it in time. The town has entrusted me to fetch the medicine. For they all knew that I was the best and fastest rider around even if I was young of age. I just had to get the medicine; I knew that so many people's lives were in my hands, not to mention Sakura's.

I started to ride faster at the thought of Sakura lying in bed dying slowly.

Normal POV

Tomoyo wet a cloth and placed it on Sakura's forehead. She silently prayed for everyone's heath, for many were down with the fever.

She walked towards Mr. Kinomoto's room who was lying in bed with the same illness as the rest of her town. She replaced his wet cloth, as Touya walked into the house.

"How are they Tomoyo?"

She frowned, "They aren't getting worse, but they are not getting any better. Why were we cursed to be one of the few to not have the illness? I feel like it should be me in the bed and not them… and Eriol why did he have to get it? He is so much stronger than me. How can a bug take him down?"

Tomoyo started to cry, as Touya held her tight, "It's ok Tomoyo. Come on now don't give up hope. The brat will make here in time to save everyone. Come on don't give up hope."

"But what about Natari? Even if I hated her she did not deserve to die!" (Well, you know who was the first to die. (Congrats to Cherry-Lally, Dusk-Magic13 for guessing it right.) Remember in the last chapter where it said Keiju knew about what Sakura had? That was because Natari had the same symptoms as Sakura.)

Touya held Tomoyo as she cried, but she quickly brushed her tears away, "I have to stay strong for them… for everyone. Syaoran will be back; I know he will."

The whole town was awaiting Syaoran's arrival, as they lost yet another child to the horrible illness the over took the poor town by surprise. (Well, another person died. Who is it? Keep reading, and don't flame because I keep killing people)

The sun started to set as darkness covered the town as a blanket, but most of the people were all ready locked up in darkness and would not be able to last another day.

~*~Later That Night Kinomoto's House~*~

Touya watched as his sister's condition started to get worse, "Come on monster I know you can beat this. Hold on, Sakura."

All Touya could do was watch his family be torn farther and farther away from him as the minutes went on. He was helpless, and could not do any thing… ~damn it brat hurry and get back here soon. ~

~*~Tomoyo's House~*~

Tomoyo started to cry harder as she saw her younger sister dead wrapped up in blankets. She kept asking why this happened to her sister; why did life take her away all ready? Why wasn't it her that was dead and not her sister?

Tomoyo's tears fell upon he body as her the doctor took the body away.  ~Syaoran hurry please! We need you here!! We need that medicine now before more people die! ~

(Did I just kill Tomoyo's sister? Gasp, but isn't Meilin Tomoyo's sister??!!)

~*~Where Syaoran Is~*~

Syaoran felt the cold air cutting through his skin as he rode as fast as he could towards his town, with the medicine tightly tied to Thunder Bolt. 

"Come on Thunder Bolt we have to go faster! I know you are tired, but we need to deliver this as fast as well can."

It seemed as Thunder Bolt understood, because he rode as fast as he could towards the town that was finally coming into view.

~*~Tomoyo's House~*~

Tomoyo walked out of her house, as the wind blew her hair. The wind cut through her cheeks because of the river of tears flowing down them. She ignored the coldness around her, and looked out towards the rode, where she saw someone riding quickly towards the town. She gasped and yelled for her mother, and her voice rang out into the town, "Syaoran is here!!! Syaoran has brought the medicine!!!"

The medicine was quickly given out to all the families, and Tomoyo was the first to get a hold of some. 

"Mother, I have the medicine!!"

Tomoyo's mother quickly took the medicine and poured it into a young girls mouth, as the dark liquid burnt down the girl's throat it rapidly started to take effect.

"Mother will she live?"

"I know she will. I can not lose another daughter."

Tomoyo held the girl's hand, "Come on… please live Meilin…" (If you don't understand Meilin and Tomoyo had a young sister, whom their mother had adopted. She got the illness and died. Did you really think I killed Meilin? Come on people! But to tell you another person is going to die… not telling you who."

The medicine was given out to each person who had the disease, and Syaoran was awarded greatly, but the only thing on his mind was Sakura and his brother.

~*~Funerals~*~

The whole town paid their respects to the three people who had been taken away by the deadly fever that struck their poor town. Tomoyo and Meilin stood before their sister's grave and placed flowers on it as they held their mother up, who was losing all control by the seconds.

Keiju and this family stood above Natari's grave mourning the loss of their beloved daughter… and lastly many stood above the third grave…

Syaoran stood above the last grave placing flowers upon it, as many others did before him.

"I can't believe this happened," Touya said still in shock… "No, how could this happen? Why?"

Syaoran tried his best to help Touya, but he was still in denial and pushed everyone away…

Syaoran kneeled above the grave, "I'm so sorry, Sakura…"

Poor Sakura-chan!!! Don't flame!! Don't get mad!!! *Ducks from flying objects * hey be careful about what your throwing now!! I still have more chapters to add!! And they might just shock you!! Sorry about the choppy chapter!! Any ways please R+R!!! Hope you liked this chapter! Please don't be angry with me!


	9. Goodbye

Amazingly if you kill Sakura you get a lot of reviews… well mostly death threats, but who needs to go into detail. *Shivers * y'all can't kill the author!!

Oh, we can't?

*Looks over shoulder and sees a huge mob *

Um well maybe you can. ***Starts running away from the mob***

Great job night child (for bringing Fujitaka up. Hint, hint) hana no tenchi, MistressOFfate, Gwen Card Master89, Kawaii Meilin Gurl, Illusion K,  and Pink Cherry Blossom for figuring out who really died. If you're wondering what I am talking about read on. 

And embattledcurve!!! Sorry I forgot you!! I hope you forgive me!! Great job on figuring out what happened!!

Also this chapter is not very good in my POV… it had a pretty good plot though… I guess. R+R and tell me your opinion.

Way of Life 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me Talking)

Syaoran kneeled above the grave, "I'm so sorry, Sakura…" 

Sakura's tears fell upon her father's grave, as Syaoran helped her up from the cold unbearable ground.

"Syaoran, how could this happen? He had the medicine!!"

Syaoran held her tightly, as she let her tears flow out, "Please Syaoran, don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving, Sakura. I promise."

(And you thought I killed Sakura! Now why would I go and do a think like that? *Angel halo * Sakura is alive!!! Yeah!!! Lol, you can take back your death threats now. Lol.)

Sakura took one look at her father's grave, and was carried away by Syaoran.

Syaoran's House

Yelan helped Syaoran take Sakura towards a spare room decortated in deep forest greens, "The poor girl lost both of her parents."

Syaoran looked towards Sakura's sleeping figure, "What is going to happen to her now, mother? Where will she go?"

"I don't know, Syaoran. I don't know."

Syaoran held Sakura's hand tightly as he watched her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths, "Oh Sakura, what is going to happen now?"

Later That Day

"Sakura and Touya are going to be sent to their Aunt's house in Tennessee," Yelan stated to her children.

"What? Why can't they stay here?" Syaoran said standing up.

"Syaoran they have no family here, and this was Mr. Kinomoto's wish."

"But, but that is so far away."

"Syaoran I know this, but we can not do any thing about it."

Syaoran slammed the door, and ran out towards the barns.

"Poor little brother," Fanren said as the others nodded.

Syaoran ran as fast as he could towards the barns where Thunder Bolt was, ~How could this happen?! She is going to move, just when we find out we like each other… no it's more than liking… its love. God, I love her and she is being taken away! ~

For the first time in a long time… Syaoran cried… his tears stung his pale cheeks as he rode through the harsh wind ignoring the pain tugging at his heart. 

Sakura awoke from her sleep, and hugged the blankets to her body trying to feel the warmth. She felt like an empty box, and her emotions were all drained from her. ~Oh father, why did you have to die? ~

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and saw her brother standing before her, "Sakura I have some bad news…"

She looked at her brother, "What happened? Is it Syaoran? Touya what's wrong?"

"Sakura, Syaoran is fine, but it's well I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Touya tell me."

"We have to move to Tennessee to live with our Aunt."

Sakura held back the tears, "We have to move?"

Touya nodded sadly, "I'm sorry Sakura, but we have to. We are leaving tomorrow."

"So soon? Why so soon?!"

"It is the only train going out there. We have to take it."

"Why can't we stay here? I love it here! This is where Syaoran and Tomoyo and my friends are! Please Touya, we can't move!"

"I'm sorry Sakura there is nothing I can do…"

Sakura started to cry again letting the tears come out, and fall down her pale cheeks… she was moving away from the place she loved… and the person she loved, and she had no choice.

The Next Day

Words were exchanged, letters were promised, but both Sakura and Syaoran knew this might be the last time they saw each other….

"Sakura, I want you to have this," Syaoran said handing her a beautiful jade stoned necklace.

"It's beautiful Syaoran! Thanks so much! I'm going to miss you and everyone so much."

Sakura bit back the tears, and hugged Syaoran tightly, "Don't forget me."

"Don't worry I won't."

Sakura and Touya said their last goodbyes as the walked upon their train… 

"We will meet again, Syaoran! I promise we will!!"

Tomoyo waved towards Sakura, "You better come back and visit Sakura!"

"I will try!! Good luck Tomoyo, Eriol!!  I promise we will meet again, Syaoran."

"Goodbye!!!"

Everyone watched as the train with the Kinomoto children disappeared slowly from their view.

As everyone started to walk away Syaoran looked one last time, "Good bye Sakura… my love."

He kept in mind that they would write to each other, because letters were promised… but none ever came….

It's just the way of life… no one knows what will happen… and what is held in the future is never known…

The End

Just joking. This is only the end to part one of my story. Did not expect that to happen did you?? First the deaths and now Sakura leaves? What goes through my little head??? Well please R+R and chapter one of part two of Way of Life will be out soon. Thanks!!! Oh and sorry this chapter was short!! But I wanted to end it where is said that last line!! Any ways R+R!!

I'm not too happy with this chapter, but the plot I believe was very well thought out. I have a nice next chapter planned out… and hopefully I can write with more detail and well… better.

Also could you please review my fanfic Life is Hard? I need two more reviews until I hit my 200+ goal for it… 

If you do review it will be most appreciated!! I will repay you just tell me what you want, and if it is reasonable or 'in my power' than I will gladly do it. Such as: Need reviews? Advice? Ideas? 


	10. Four Years Later In The Rain

I've been thinkin' a course y'all have been wantin' ta find out what I've been plannin' with the departin' Sakura, and the letters she never sent so 'stead of writin' 'nother chapter for some other fic, I've gone and decided ta write this chapter. I also have been tryin' to work on a southern style of writin'.

This chapter is for Kawaii Syaoran-Sakura. 

Thanks to all who reviewed or flamed for Part One of Way of Life.

Chibi Neko-chan; ARCHANGEMON; too lazy 2 login; Wiza_Dan_U; Cutie Blossom; dumkem; Dusk-Magic13; Delita Mukara Renorfetear; sheryl v, Syakura, Rosetta, rini124, Glarie, Sakura Blossom, KagomeKitty, NickeyWhite2, Daphne Li, Xiao Mei, Silex, Gwen Card Master89, sakura langert, blue toast, Cutie Blossom, Sakura Blossom, dm02, CHerRYbLsSm8, Glarie, Julia, Madison Hammack, Sasha, Reigh, Sakilin, SakurasBubbles, Tsukomi, awful falafel waffle, PurpleAngel, IceAng3l, Umeko and Kokori.inc, Megami No Hikari, suppiyoko, danielle ngo, KanbiAme, ci ci Williams, clownfishy, hana no tenshi, Usagi-Ying Fa, BCzeon27, Cherry-Lally, animegirl breezy, Illusion K, aya_yahiko, cherrixwolf, SAKURA Blossoms, Crazygurl, embattledcurve, SakuraBlossoms, watashi wa baka desu, night child, MistressOFfate, evil angel, CherryHikari, Kayh, Cherry-SweetHeart, kawaiitenshisakura, AznPnayCCSLuver7, Kawaii Meilin Gurl, sakura cherry blossom, LiL LiLy, KawaiinessPnay, brattyangelbaby, Nadako-Mika, Kawaii-Syaoran-Sakura, lizzy, Kawaii-CherryWolf, Cherry-SweetHeart, kawaiitenshisakura, Alli, CherryBlssm8, and les.

Complaints: grammar errors- I have been tryin' ta work on t'at. Let's hope I'll get betta. (Haru no Hime)

Meilin and Tomoyo mixed up- I purposely did thet ta add a change ta things. (Delita Mukara Renorfetear)

Too much winking- lol, I liked the winkin' thing! (Sheryl v)

Isn't Meilin supposed ta like Syaoran not Tomoyo liking Syaoran? - I wanted ta do somethang different for a change. (Honeybear)

Short chapters- I'm very sorry 'bout the short chapters, but I like ta leave chapters at certain places. (Dusk-Magic13)

You used my name as the enemy! - Sorry, didn't mean to. I just thought the name would fit perfectly with the character I created. (~*~NaTaLiE)

Other Comments-

Pink Cherry Blossom- if ya think t'at the southern accent was good back then, wait till ya look at it now.

Questions- 

How old are Sakura and CO- Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol ect are 14. Touya is 18. The Li Sisters range in ages of 18-19. (LicyBabe2002, Glarie)

Flames-

Lil freak out the motha fuka- First off, I'm not placing the 'sequel' to this story in another place. I don't believe this is a sequel it is just part two. Also, I think that I have enough stories out there, believe me I do. Your opinion is counted and you prove a point somewhat. Although, you are not being very fair to all who believe in writing sequels. I'm not sure it was fair to say that sequels suck, because, just like you, people are stating their opinion by posting a sequel.

Southern Word Meanings-

(Email or review if you have a question or correction)

Git- get

Yes'm- yes ma'am

Ya- you

Hush'um up- hush him up

Nuttin- nothing

Ta- to or too

Kinda- kind of

Shure- sure

Thang- thing

A'mighty- all mighty 

Ain't- am not

Gotta- got to

Wanna- want to

Bosom- butt

Beau- sort of like a fiancée or boyfriend 

Notta- not a

Mind me- expression meaning something like listen to me

Reckon- I bet or I'm sure

Bout- about

Get'm- get them

Miz- Miss

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader:" Hana no Tenshi (Eva-chan)

~Thoughts~

"Talkin"

(Me Talkin)

Four Years Later… (Sakura and crew are eighteen)

"Girl, git ya ass down here," a young, priggish woman said yelling up the stairs like a howlin' banshee 

"Yes'm, I'm comin'."

"Yore gonna git bread, and if I find ya not comin' straight home I'll give ya a whippin'. Ya hear? Go on, mind me, girl."

"Yes'm," the young, sun-kissed brunette said as her jade eyes acquired a lustrous glow to them as she hurried out the door.

"Damn dog barkin' again. Hush'um up boy!" the slovenly woman said sitting her slothful self-down.

An older, yet handsome male came out mutterin' something that sounded like, "don't see why ya can't git the damn dog yore self."

"What was that young man?"

"Nuttin, ma'am."

"That's what I thought."

The beautiful young girl merrily walked down the dirt path, singing a sweet tone happy to be out of that god-awful house. The flowers were in bloom as spring touched the earth sending heavenly rays of gold down upon it mixing with the once-and-a-while rain that pounded the earth's skin.

"Why Miz Kinomoto, good ta see ya," said a charming old man as she walked into the bakery sniffing the air, taking it all in.

"Hi'ya sir. Good ta see ya as well. Aunty gone and sent me ta git the bread. Got any good ones, today?"

"Sure do, sure do. Here ya just take yore pick, deary."

"Thank ya, sir. Yore too kind."

"Any thang for you. Aw to be young 'gain," he said limping away slowly towards the backroom.

The youthful woman bent down slightly to take a peak voluptuously and took another deep breath letting the surrounds take her in.

"Gosh a'mighty they all look just perfect, sir."

"I'm glad ya think so, dear. I'm glad."

"I think I'm gonna take that one right there, sir."

"Good choice. Any thang more?"

"No, sir that'll be all," she said as he wrapped the bread in some paper.

"Sure ya don't wanna stay little longer? Seems a storm is comin'."

"No, sir. Aunty doesn't like it when I'm late." ~my bosom doesn't like it either. ~

"I'm shure she don't wanna get her niece hurt. Gotta beau (fiancée) and everythang, right?"

The young girl frowned and looked down and found a stain on the floor very interesting, (lol Eva-chan) "Yes, sir. I gotta beau, (fiancée) but I ain't givin' in to him if ya know what I mean. I'm ain't tryin' ta defy my aunty, being the kind, carin' person she is, but I'm in love with another, and that ain't ever gonna change," she kind of coughed sayin' kinda and caring, trying to hide it from the older man, but he heard. 

"This old, privy man can keep a secret. Ya can't count on knowin' that I am sayin' notta word. Notta word."

"Thank you, kind sir. I gotta be goin' now."

"Be off than. Mind yore aunty, now. Ya hear?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's a good dame."

The young lass walked out of the bakery tugging at her dress subconsciously. She didn't like being reminded of her beau. Her aunt thought it was best to get her a rich one and, but Sakura knew that she would pick an ass was and she sure was right about that.

He was a priggish, rapacious, malevolent chauvinistic! She hadn't met any one like that throughout her life. Sakura hated him with a passion. He was desperately trying to court her, but she wouldn't have anything to do with him. She was in love with another male and would always be. He was, after all, her soul mate. She was sure of that.

No matter how much her aunty tried to keep her from thinking about the young man she was desperately in love with she just kept on believing in her heart that she would meet him again…

~ A real fairy tale, ~ her own mind counter acted. She shook her head trying to hurry home before the rain started to fall.

She looked up to the smoldering sky and knew it was going to pour on her head anytime soon. She had to find shelter and find it quick. Since, prairie spring showers were always so heavier and scarce.

She looked around holding the bread tightly to her, but saw nothing in sight except the beaten path and houses to far away.  She sighed looking up at the dark, gloomy sky one more time before running her heart out.

The rain started to pour, and Sakura's heart raced knowing she would get caught up in the storm's wrath. ~Please, let me make it back home! ~

Her plea was, as always, never answered and the rain came down hard soaking her body making her heavy and cold. She searched for anything to use as shelter, but again there was nothing but farms.

She kept running, but her legs were getting tired, and the storm was getting harsher. The wind was howling, as it started to pick up. The rain clung to her body, and she could barely see from her two lustrous eyes.

Her knees hit the ground hard, as her weakened body gave up on her and she was left depleted in the mud.

Sakura resplendent eyes crept open just a tiny bit to see a young man with dark chocolate hair standing in front of her, but then closed as she entered the darkness.

Next Morning

Sakura opened her eyes, but shut them immediately when the sun beat down on her emerald eyes.

"So, your awake. Good ta see yore alive! Thought we lost ya. What were ya thinkin' stayin' out in the rain like that? I reckon ya nearly killed ya self!"

Sakura opened her eyes again only to meet two ruby eyes filled with exuberance. Sakura pushed her self-back a little and rubbed her eyes, "Meilin-chan?"

"How did ya know my name?"

"Don't ya recognize me? It's me, Sakura."

"Sakura?!" the young girl realized and pulled her into a hug.

"What are ya doin' 'round these parts, Meilin? Is Tomoyo here?"

"Tomoyo is with Eriol they just got married couple weeks ago on Eriol's eighteenth birthday. Sorry, ya couldn't have been there ta see it."

"Meilin, what 'bout Syaoran?"

Meilin's eyes softened, "I didn't want ta be the one who was ta tell ya this, but…"

"Meilin, my ma wishes ta see ya," said a young male came in with dazzling amber eyes.

"I'm comin'. Look Sakura, Syaoran had an accident a few falls ago and well…"

"Meilin, stop talkin' ta that girl and come on."

Sakura narrowed her eyes a little at the shouting male, "Hold your horses. She is tellin' me something important."

"Why aren't we the lady-like one."

"Better a lady than a pig," she snapped.

The male glared at her, and then Sakura realized something, "Wait, Meilin is he… but he… Oh Meilin!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Meilin quickly, "He just can't be, Meilin! He just can't."

The young male rolled his eyes at all the whaling and mumbled something that sounded like, "girls."

"Tell me it ain't true Meilin! Tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't tell ya that… I'm sorry."

Sakura lifted her eyes upon the young male in front of her, "Syaoran…"

"Ya?"

Sakura started to cry again, "I can't believe ya won't be able ta remember me! Ya were my last hope. Meilin, I have a beau! A beau!"

"Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry! I know ya love, Syaoran, but…"

"But, he can't remember me."  
"Are ya both gonna keep talkin' like I ain't here. Do I know ya or something? Meilin, what is goin' on?"

Meilin bit her lip, "Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura… ya loved her."

I know, I know. What the hell happened ta Syaoran?! Sakura's gotta beau? Sakura's aunt is a mean lady?! Lol, ya just gonna half ta wait till ya can find out. Please R+R.

Sorry, it ain't a long chapter, but I wanted ta leave et right there, and give ya space for a word bank. Cause most y'allz might notta knew what the hell I was sayin'. I was also usin' some new words…. I'm tryin' ta build up my vocabulary. 


	11. Things From The Past

The southern accent was driving me crazy, and of course, all of you crazy. So I am using it sparingly. Hai, hai, hai!!! I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but well, I had other fanfics… other things. I know, not a very good excuse, but I am updating now aren't 

I?

Eva-chan, your add-ins were amazing!! Everyone better thank my beta reader! With out her this chapter wouldn't be out… and if it was it wouldn't be very good! 

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

~*~ Scene Change ~*~

^ Flash Back ^

Last Chapter

Meilin bit her lip, "Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura… ya loved her."

This Chapter

Sakura wiped the brimming tears from her jade eyes, and stood up quickly. 

"My aunt will be worried if I do not return home," Sakura said not really wanting to go home, but she wanted to her far away from Syaoran as she could. 

Things were different than she imagined them to be. She dreamed about meeting Syaoran again every single day, but now that she met him again… she was wishing he had stayed away. 

She needed time to think… 

She turned towards Syaoran, but cast her eyes towards the ground. "Thank you for- for helping me."

Syaoran watched the young girl run out of the house holding her body in her arms, as if she would fall apart at any moment. He looked towards Meilin for some sign… something that could help him, but found nothing.

~*~

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard her named being shouted, but kept running… kept going. He was her last hope, and now he couldn't remember her. She had made it this far, because of the promise they made, but now…

"Please, wait! Sakura!"

Sakura spun around only to come face to face with Syaoran. Hot tears were held back with the last of Sakura's strength as she greeted him.

"Hello, again."

He caught her breath quickly, and felt a trimmer in his heart for an odd reason. "Um- a Meilin and I- we. You're bread got messed up in the rain, and we bought you a new one."

He thrust his hand forward, the bread almost falling out of his grip.

Sakura smiled sadly, while reaching for the bread, as she got hold of the bread Syaoran's hand caught hers on impulse... a move he could not control, something he instinctively did. 

~ Why? ~ Was the only thing in his mind except the tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Their hands touched for a small moment, and sparks flew through Syaoran's body. 

Sakura looked at him confused, a second ago he didn't know who she was and now he was holding her hand as if he didn't want to let go. She stomached lurched; she wanted to have hope that he would remember her, but she just shook her head. Miracles didn't happen; if they did they would be happily married by now. 

People said it was a miracle that she was still alive after catching yellow fever, but Sakura only thought that it was a curse. If she has died she wouldn't be feeling this pain now; her heart wouldn't be broken.

Though he would never admit it; it scared him half to death. He pulled his hand back, only to hear a woman screeching.

"You wretched girl! Where have you been?!"

Sakura licked her lips slowly, wishing the burning would disappear. "I have to go. Thank you for the bread. I will pay you back."

"No need," he answered, surprised and angered by the way her aunt spoke to her.

She turned around, and with every step she took her heart broke a little bit more. Tears slide down her cheeks, and hit the bread. Once again they had to be separated this time only she would feel the pain... alone and unloved. She quickly wiped them away hoping that her aunt would not notice she had shed any of the crystal drops.

"You owe me," Syaoran said quickly making Sakura jump, and turn around only to see him confused by his own words.

"What did you just say?" She asked wondering whether she heard correctly.

He nervously knitted his hands, and turned towards his horse. His lips folded as his voice came out in a whisper. "You owe me."

Sakura's heart rose as the words were carried in the wind, and hit her in the face.

She licked her lips again, and smiled slowly. "I'll pay you back one day."

~*~

Sakura entered the house, and was greeted with a blistering smack to the face.

"I told you to come straight home, girl!" Sakura looked up from the ground holding her soon to be bruised cheek.

~ Damn it! She hits hard... ~

Sakura knew it was no use to tell her Aunt her story. "I am sorry, Aunty."

Her aunt sneered at her. "Get outside, and milk the cows now before I change my mind, and give ya a whippin' that would keep you in bed for months."

Sakura didn't have to be told twice; she hurried out the door, and the wind grazed her cheek making her flinch.

She looked out towards the sky, and the words still played amongst the wind's soft voice. "You owe me."

~*~

"Syaoran, what took you so long?" Meilin asked jumping out from beside a bush, giving Syaoran quite a shock.

"Don't ya ever go away?"

"No. Now answer!"

"Were ya always this pushy?"

"Come on, Syaoran. Tell me. Please??"

"No. Now go away," He said walking towards the back of the field, and started his work.

Meilin pouted her lips. "Not fair."

She kicked the ground, but slowly smiled. She would make this her mission! She would help Syaoran and Sakura out if it was the last thing she did!

She giggled uselessly as she ran down the road. "Matchmaker Meilin to the rescue!"

(Knowing me… I would end it right here, but since I haven't update in such a long time I decided to keep writing)

Meilin happily skipped down the road, thinking up plans to get Syaoran to remember Sakura, when she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry, sir!" She said helping the young male up from the ground. 

Meiling just looked at him, obviously not wanting to let go of his hand... his eyes were a captivating deep gray, and his hair a rich brown. She wanted to continue her analysis of the man in front of her, but her thoughts where cut short when he spoke.

"It's quite all right. I wasn't paying much attention. Are you ok, miss?" he said taking a good look at her figure traveling upwards until their eyes met.

"I'm quite ok, sir. Do you need any help?" She asked picking up some of the stuff she knocked from his hands.

"That is ok, miss."

"Call me Meilin," She said handing him a potato.

"Call me Keiju then. Again I am really sorry, miss," He tipped his hat, and started to walk away, but Meilin grabbed his arm.

"I don't mean to be rude, but did you say your name was Keiju?"

"Yes, miss."

"I think I know you…"

"I don't think so miss. I moved here with my family quite a few years ago."

Meilin stared at him for another moment, and sighed. "Uh, do you want me to accompany you towards town?"

He smiled at her. "Sure, miss. I would love the company."

He took her arm in his, and Matchmaker Meilin slowly disappeared as she walked on air. (Well, he didn't listen to her... called her miss any how. lol)

~*~

Out in the fields a young man was working, his body glistening from the sweat formed because of the hot sun. Cutting away weeds and watering some of the still growing younger plants he looked up when someone approached him.

"You're working awful hard out there today, Syaoran. Any thang bortherin' ya?"

Syaoran wiped the sweat from his brow. "No, sir. With out my brother here I will have to work really hard to make this farm work."

"If I may ask. You don't seem much of a farmer. Not that you don't do wonderful job out here, it's just it seems like you would be better fitted somewhere else."

Syaoran simply started to work again. "I have no other place, but where I am."

^"Well, the other girls don't like me any way. I am from Wisconsin. Can I ask you another question?"

"You just did."

"I mean can I ask you two questions."

"Sure, why not?"

"Why do you glare a lot?"

"What?"

"I asked…"

"I heard what you said by why are you asking me that?"

"Because, I just wanted to know."

"You are a strange girl." ^

Syaoran shook his head of those thoughts, and started to work again. He had flash backs all the time… more often since he met that girl.

He cursed himself. He didn't have time to think about that girl; he needed to run this farm, and he would be damned if he wasn't going to run it right.

He needed to forget his stupid flashbacks, and be the man of the house.

I think I should end it there. Not much more I can say. R+R if you want to. I will get to explain more in the next chapter. I will put a new twist in… I always do, and once I think of it the next chapter will be posted.

I HAVE A TWIST. Yeah, good for me. ^______^


	12. Bet In A Storm

I felt like writing, and noticed, because of many people, that I have not updated this fanfic in a very long time… now that I think about it I remember the time when I started this fanfic; when I came up with the idea… a lot has changed since then. This chapter has my oh-so-favorite twist in it. What do I have up my sleeve? Read and find out… predictions?

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi (hehe)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

Syaoran wiped his brow with his sleeve as the sun's heat beat down on his rippling body. Farming was not an easy job. Farmers, in his opinion, should get more credit than they received.

He heard some thundering in the background, but never bothered to look up. Thunderstorms were a normal thing.

"Syaoran looks like we might get some rain."

Syaoran's eyes directed themselves towards the sky, and saw the once fluffy clouds were now dark and heavy. He felt something tug at him, and a shiver shot up his spine.

He dropped his equipment, his work and looked more closely at the sky. It's color was slightly turning a sickle yellowish color.

"Shit."

"What is it, Syaoran?"

Syaoran never heard him, for he was running towards his house as fast as his young, agile body would take him.

~*~

Thunder rumbled, and shook the house slightly. The sound didn't bother the conversation at hand. Thunderstorms were, of course, normal. They were having a good farming season this year, and every one was thankful for the rain.

"Pressure, miss. Can you not feel it from here? You know he isn't a farmer."

"Meilin, I did not make him do anything. He came to me with the farming idea all on his own."

Meilin sighed. "He knows her. He knew none of us when he awoke, but he remembered her."

"Meilin, it breaks all of our hearts."

"Make him see. We do not need the money. He has it in his head that we do. Y'all are family to me… I only wanna help."

Yelan took Meilin's face in her slim, pale hands. "Things will work out, Meilin. You will see. Things will get much better when Eriol and Tomoyo return."

"Ma!"

The shout made Yelan jolt. It was the kind that made your skin crawl, and shivers run up your spine… the kind that made you think of blood and death… all of the things mothers would think of when she had a family to look after.

"Syaoran, what is it?"

Syaoran was out of breath; sweat running down his forehead, his eyes dull with worry.

"We have to get all he animals inside quickly, and lock up the house."

"Syaoran, what is going on?"

"Look at the sky, ma."

Yelan gasped as her eyes were directed towards the sky. It's usual homely blue was drained out, and now was a rich green.

"Tornado."

~*~

"Get your ass out here, girl! I need you to head to the store. Don't look at me with that pathetic face. Get out to the store now."

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura said seething through her teeth.

Sakura kicked the dirt as the walked out of the house. ~She purposely waits until it is going to rain to send me out to the store. One day I'm just going to… ~ 

Sakura glared at the sky as thunder moaned and groaned. 

"Yeah, yeah. I feel the same way."

She slowly took in the scent of her surroundings, and saw people scurrying around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"What is going on?"

"Didn't ya hear Sakura? Tornado's a comin'."

Sakura's heart stopped, but before she could ask the man another question he was gone.

Sakura got her breath back, and said a silent prayer as she ran towards home. 

"Sakura, where are ya going?" a voice called.

"I need to put my horse away."

"Girl, it's coming quickly. You'll never make it home in time."

"I don't care!" Sakura ran out, and was winded.

~*~  
  
  


"Hurry, board that window up."

"Syaoran every horse, chicken, pig and cow is in. We better hurry inside before she strikes."

Syaoran nodded, and finished putting up some boards. His head looked up towards the sky as the wind picked up, and his eye caught a figure running.

His brows narrowed. ~Who in their right mind would be running when a tornado is going to hit? ~

The clouds started to spin slowly around him, and he caught a look at the figure's face.

"What the- Sakura!"

~*~

Sakura held her jacket to her body as rain hit the ground like hard rocks from the sky. She tripped, and toppled to the ground, but quickly got up.

Her aunt wouldn't 'risk her life' to put Sugar away. ~Please, let her be ok. Please. ~

Sakura felt the wind pick up, and gasped as the spinning cloud hit the earth. Her heart was in her throat throbbing. She snapped her head back and forth looking for some place to take cover, but found none.

She watched the tornado pull up ground, and toss trees around as simple as picking up sand.

She turned around, and saw a small farm shed not to far away, and started to run for her life. The rain smacked her in the face harder then her aunt ever had, and its strength kept knocking her down as the funnel crept towards her.

~Please, please let me make it to the shed. Please, at least then I will have a choice. ~

Sakura fell once more, her knees scraped and red. She looked up, and said what she thought was her last prayer. The swirling mass of air spun like a child's top, and walked towards Sakura slowly, but surly. 

She closed her eyes. ~I'll be with you pa… ma. ~

She felt her body lift from the ground, and thought it was all over, but then she felt the warmth fill her body. She opened one eye, and gasped softly, but before she could form words a branch smacked into them, knocking them several feet away from each other.

~*~

"I don't see him. He's not out there. What if he-" 

"Ma, he is smart. He will be fine," Sheifa said hoping she wasn't lying.

The family huddled together, but they all still had the looks of despair.

Meilin looked out the window, and shut her eyes quickly. "We need to get to the basement quickly."

"But-"

"Syaoran will be fine."

They huddled together as the headed down the basement stairs. 

"All we can do now is pray."

They all felt useless.

~*~

"Beeep. This is not a test."

The town's folk hid in their basements, radio's turned on as their fears came alive.

"Tornado struck down in Tennessee at 3:15 pm. It's headed west, and is causing intense damage."

"Warning the tornado is a F5. Winds speed range from 420-480 km/h. This is the strongest tornado we have had all year...no, the strongest we have seen in years."

"Our house… it's just gone. Like that. Blew away like it was a play toy in the wind."

"Gloster, Hunting Ville, Waynesboro… all are in the red zone. Also…"

"There's nothing left… nothing."

"I've never seen any thing this bad in my life… and I hope to god most of you don't either."

Sobs… cries… tears

~*~

Sakura groaned, and tried to open her eyes, but when the jade eyes opened a blinding light hit her in the face, and caused her to close them once more.

Her head felt like it had been hit with a two-ton truck. Her stomach lurched, her body ached.

She moaned.

"Well that is what you get. What you were thinking?! Running out when a tornado is just about to hit the ground. I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were this stupid!" She heard someone say in an annoyed voice.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"A tree is more like it. Sit up a little, and drink this."

Sakura felt cold metal on her lips, and sipped at the liquid that flowed from it, and then chocked.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Do you talk to your family with that mouth?"

Sakura's eyes hot open, use to the light. She looked down at her bandaged body, and winced as she tried to move.

"Did I not just remind you that you were knocked out by a tree?" the male said glaring at her.

"Well, I'm sorry I'll just play dead for a few more moments if that pleases you." She looked towards the male, and quickly remembered who he was. "Syaoran."

Her soft tone made his head lift. "Yes?"

She shook her head, and pain shot through her body. She chocked back a sob.

Syaoran's eyes clouded over, and his heart stopped. For some reason he felt that his heart would be in pieces if tears painted her pale cheeks.

"No use crying about it," he said in a harsh tone that made her glare up at him. 

It was better if she was angry with him… he could handle that, but he couldn't handle her sobs.

"Give me your arm."

Sakura pulled her arm to her. "Why?"

"It's bleeding. Usually when your bleeding you wrap it up so it will stop bleeding, unless you use some other healing method that I don't know about."

She sneered at him, but placed her arm in his hand nonetheless. "How do you know how to heal, any how?"

She kept her annoyed tone on, and her mind clouded with thoughts.

"Earth to stupid."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, and desperately wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Her blood heated, and she tried to recite the phrases to calm her down.

It didn't seem to work. Her jade eyes shinned, and she licked her lips slowly.

Syaoran's breath was caught in his throat, his body frozen. His heart began to race, as she leaned in towards him.

~I shouldn't be thinking of this… I shouldn't… ~

Sakura's thoughts stopped as her lips hit his. Sparks flew between them… their movements melted together.

(His memory comes back; they marry, and live happily ever after. The End.

Kidding! Do ya think I could end it just like that? 

Syaoran quickly pulled away from her. "I- I need to fix your arm."

Sakura took a deep breath, and watched Syaoran nervously patch up her arm. She sighed, watching his movements.

"Pretty desperate move you pulled, Kinomoto."

Sakura's melted heart hardened. "Desperate?"

"Guess the guy you love is out of your heart. Nice lover you are."

"Nani?????!!!!!!!!!" she controlled her anger as she spoke, "If he is in there you tell him that you're the one who kissed me."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll do that. Why lie? You know you want me."

"You are the most pathetic, idiotic, wretched…"

Syaoran pulled her lips against his own once more, and her words disappeared. He pulled away, and smirked at her. Her heart skipped a beat, but the beat was over looked.

She fisted her hands, and punched him in the gut, and laughed as he fell back.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming, and I bet you are the one who wants me."

"Wanna make a bet on that? I never miss a chance to beat you."

Sakura smiled, but covered it with a smirk. "Beat me? Ha! Like to see you try, Li Syaoran."

"I owe you a punch in the gut, Kinomoto. I'll put in my pocket and save it for later."

Sakura's smirk hesitated, but stayed strong. ~This could be fun. ~

Some of those lines look familiar? If they don't they should. *Glares* Haven't been reading good? EH?????? Lol just kidding. You gonna R+R or what?

^____________^


	13. Out With The Old, In With The New

Heated moments… ^___^ what else would you expect? Two eighteen years olds stuck in a farmhouse thing alone. Hmmm I wonder. Doesn't go beyond a Lime warning… *sad face* I want to keep this story rated PG 13... no sex scene for y'all in this fanfic. Want more action just read my lemon Burning Up. Darn… I could have made a great lemon with this song… oh well.

The song is Hungry Eyes, sung by Eric Carmen. It's on the Dirty Dancing sound track. Love that movie.. I don't own the song, the movie nor CCS.

I got some of my information from Encarta. I don't own it. So don't sue.

Clamp has produced a manga comic staring our favorite couple S+S, and many of their other characters from different mangas! Sakura has lost her memories, so now Syaoran has to go to different dimensions with two other characters, from Clamp's productions, and find her memory feathers but they have a lot in store for them

Thank Eva-chan for sending the link to me! (I don't own the site, mangas, Clamp, CCS ect ect ect) So don't sue!

;

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Speaking)

Lyrics

Syaoran removed his wet shirt, and the rain glistened over his rippled muscles. Sakura's stomach fluttered at the sight, but wouldn't even admit being a little attracted to him… not even in her mind. She had to be strong, and avoid giving in ~He was doing this on purpose. ~

Sakura stuck out her chin, and turned her head away from the sight that made her blood boil, heating up her veins. 

Sakura's POV 

I felt him smirking, and I glared at the wall.

I took a small peek at him out of the corner of my eye and gaped. "What are you doing?"

He slipped the rest of his pants over his well-toned abs. "Do you think I'm going to freeze in wet clothes for hours?"

"I-well, it's just…"

"I make you nervous?" He said smirking at her. "Going to confess your wanting, to me Kinomoto."

"Pig."

~ I've been meaning to tell you   
I've got this feelin' that won't subside   
I look at you and I fantasize   
You're mine tonight ~

Heat rushed to my face, as I took another peek at Syaoran.

"Getting your look worth?" He said smirking at her.

Normal POV

Sakura sneered at him. ~Two can play this game. ~

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, and touched the top button of her dress. Syaoran's smirk faltered, but held on strong.

She unbuttoned the first one, and licked her lips, keeping eye contact with Syaoran the whole time.

Lust shot to his loins, but he kept his cool. ~ He could deal with her… right? Yeah, yeah he could deal with her... ~ 

Sakura unbuttoned her last button, and pushed the material away from her wet skin slowly. She watched his eyes travel down the length of her body, and back up again.

"Like what you see?"

"What's there to see?" He said turning away from her, but looked back out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura walked to him slowly, brushing up against him as she hung the dress over the fire he had built when she was unconscious. 

  
~ Now I've got you in my sights 

With these hungry eyes   
One look at you and I can't disguise   
I've got hungry eyes   
I feel the magic between you and I ~

She brushed her hands up his arms, and he shivered wondering just what those hands could do. ( ^^)

He felt her warm breath on his ear, and tried to keep calm, but his breath came out in small pants.

"You're going to lose this bet."

He looked up at her. "Damn straight."

He pulled her against him, and captured her lips. Sakura went rigid under him, but then settled as she pushed him against the wall, deepening the kiss.

She hadn't expected this move, but was deep down inside pleased with the choice. The kiss was hard, and hot. Sakura moaned, and Syaoran stopped her in middle of it as he hands traveled up her flat, pale stomach.

Sakura trembled under him. He pulled away, and saw her eyes were dark, and clouded over. 

"No use for sorries. I'm not sorry for my actions." His gaze went to her pouty mouth.

Sakura tried to regain her breath. "You're not the Syaoran I once loved."

He his gaze directed to her dark eyes. "No. No, I'm not your Syaoran."

She grabbed him, and pulled him against her into a breath taking, passionate kiss. His lips brushed hers, as her busy hands traveled up his well-built body.

He moaned in her mouth, as she ran her hand through his hair, and pushed her body even closer to his.

~ I wanna hold you so hear me out   
I wanna show you what love's all about   
Darlin' tonight   
Now I've got you in my sights 

With these hungry eyes   
One look at you and I can't disguise   
I've got hungry eyes   
I feel the magic between you and I ~

Their once cold bodies were as hot as the fire that burned beside them. They were so locked up in each other that they didn't hear the ripping of the trees, earth and buildings around the small farm shed.

They didn't hear the sounds of the tornado's wrath… nor did they care.

Syaoran pulled away from her, breathing in. "I'm not the one you love. I can't be who you love, Sakura."

"You called me, Sakura."

"I'm not who you met years ago."

"You are the one I love."

He pushed away from her, and his body ached, because the need for her was stronger than he had thought. He needed a cold shower… and he needed to get away from her.

"You're not listening to me. I'm not who you love. I'm not him."

"I'm in love with you."

"You're not…"

Sakura pushed him against the wooden wall. "You listen to me. This is my heart, my mind, and my body. I can do what I please, as I please. If I say I love you then I do."

"But, I'm not…"

"Don't you get it? I know you're not the Syaoran I once knew… you're not him, and maybe that is why I love you. I had a childish love thing with the Syaoran you once were. First love. This isn't first love. This is different. I never felt this way with my Syaoran. I feel this way for you."

"You're acting as if your Syaoran and I are two different people."

"That is, because you are two different people. Two completely different people."

"What if the old Syaoran comes back? If you learn to love me… and then the old Syaoran resurfaces then…"

"Shut up, Syaoran. You're not thinking! The old Syaoran can never come back! Only his memories will come back, but he never will. I have all ready faced this! Why can't you? Memories. They will only be memories. Do you think one morning you will just wake up, and be the old fourteen year old I had first fallen in love with?"

"No, but-"

"You talk to much, Syaoran. You always have. Shut up, and kiss me," She said pulling him to attach their lips once more.

  
~ I've got hungry eyes   
Now I've got you in my sights   
With those hungry eyes   
Now did I take you by surprise 

I need you to see   
This love was meant to be ~

He tried to pull away from her, but she gripped him harder. "I don't care if you feel the same way for me… I don't care if you want to accept that I love you…"

"You don't know me."

"Loves doesn't need faces."

"This is insane. You only met me just the other day."

She shrugged. "Love at second sight."

"Second?"

"Well, it couldn't be first sight since I all ready have seen you… well, seen the other Syaoran."

"This is nuts. You can't love me, and I can't love you."

"Does it look like I care? You can't tell me what I feel, and you can't tell me what to do."

"When did you get so tough?" He cracked a smile at her.

"Since, forever. I just needed an annoying male to kiss me, and pull away to make me strong enough to pull him back."

"I'm sure your Syaoran would be shocked by your behavior."

"The old Syaoran loved the old Sakura. We aren't those people any more. It doesn't matter what the old Syaoran would feel… it doesn't matter what the old Sakura would do. We aren't them. What I am is extremely unsatisfied."

Syaoran laughed. "Where did the innocent Sakura go?"

"Out the window. Now kiss me or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll knock ya out on your arse once again. You're trying my patience."

~ I've got hungry eyes   
One look at you and I can't disguise   
I've got hungry eyes   
I feel the magic between you and I   
I've got hungry eyes   
Now I've got you in my sights   
With those hungry eyes ~

Syaoran positioned himself behind a table. Sakura stood on the other side raising her eyebrows. "Hiding?"

He smiled at her as she walked, climbed on the table, and crawled towards him. "You make my heart sing, Sakura."

"You're going to be doing more than singing when I get my hands on you."

"Who knew you were such a wild cat?"

"Oh, there was a lot hiding under that dress."

"Innocent Sakura turns into an obsessed sex manic in a matter of moments. Are you sure that tree didn't hit you in the head?"

She smiled a cattish smile at him, and grabbed his arm pulling him towards her. 

She licked her lips. "Out with old, in with the new."

  
~ Now did I take you by surprise   
With my hungry eyes   
I need...   
Hungry eyes   
Now I've got you in my sights   
With my hungry eyes ~

I'm extremely proud of this chapter. Sakura is not the young innocent Sakura we all knew… times changed her. She is finally set free. *smirks* Set out like a wild cat from a cage.

Question-Answer

How could Sakura change just like that? She didn't change; she was set free.  

Set free? Explain. Some people hide what is inside of them… Sakura hid from her aunt. Now, she has the strength.

Strength, just like that? Situations change people. Sakura realized that the Syaoran she loved as a child wasn't coming back… why wait for something that isn't there?

The old Syaoran isn't coming back? It isn't possible for him to come back.

Sakura, just decided to stop loving the old Syaoran? She didn't just decide in a second. What would you rather do wait and cry for what you've lost or go after what you have now?

This doesn't make much sense. It makes perfect sense… Sakura realized that she couldn't lock herself away from the loss of a childhood first love… when an adult relationship was building right in front of her eyes. She realized that the old Sakura loved the old Syaoran… and the new was in love with the new Syaoran. Things happen for reasons. 

So, really… The old Syaoran isn't coming back? Syaoran is Syaoran. Memories are Memories. Did you just expect he would wake up and be like he use to be? It doesn't happen like that. People get memories back… they don't get people back. You can't be like you use to be.

It could happen like that. Well, it won't.

What if I liked the innocent Sakura? Then go find her, and stop bothering me about it. I like the new Sakura, and this is my story if you do recall.

So they did the deed? Yeah, they did, and they can. They are 18, which makes them old enough to make their own decisions.

What about the tornado? Find out more in the next chapter.

This tornado-Sakura change was a twist. What can I say? I like twists.

I still don't think Sakura just blink and change like that? She didn't just blink and change… she had hidden all of those feelings, and actions from everyone… now they are set free, and she isn't dealing with shit. As I say… live life in the present not in the past. Move on… because time isn't stopping for you. Life is too short to waste moments locking your self in the past with your regrets.

When did Sakura decide she didn't love the old Syaoran any more? There wasn't a specific time. It just happened. You know how things just happen right before you're eyes… and you didn't even notice? That's kinda how it was. She realized that the old Syaoran wasn't coming back. She dealt with the past, now… she's dealing with the present.

Did the tree hit her in the head? Nope, it sure didn't. Nice try though.

Worth the shot… bye old Sakura, bye old Syaoran. *Waves*


	14. Rebuilt, Torn Down

Weep for the loss of the old Sakura and Syaoran all ya want. This chapter will be um hmmm lol. It will be… I dunno at the moment just read.

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: (Eva did edit this… but it got deleted o.O)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Speaking)

Sakura felt Syaoran breath on her stomach, and smiled. ~Oh, she remembered last night. She remembered every moment from it, and wasn't ashamed. The new Sakura wasn't ashamed of sex. No, she wasn't ashamed at all. ~

She opened her eyes, and gasped at little. She nudged Syaoran. "I hate to wake you, but look up."

Syaoran groaned, and opened his eyes. "What the-"

"The roof is gone."

"I could notice that by myself thanks."

"Touche. I'm telling you, because if the shed is like this than…" She voice faltered. 

Syaoran rubbed her arms. "I'm sure everyone is ok."

"We can't be sure. We have to go see if any one needs help."

~*~

The town was in ruins. What was left was either blown miles away or it was left in shatters.

"Sakura, Syaoran."

"Mrs. Lilies, are you and husband, all right?"

"Oh, yes deary. We are fine, but it seems our business isn't."

"Mrs. Lilies, have you seen my aunt and my brother?"

"No, I afraid I haven't taken the time to see any one. I'm sorry dear. Oh, Syaoran I did see you're mother. She was searching for you. Said you didn't come back when the tornado hit. She seemed worried."

Syaoran thanked Mrs. Lilies, and followed Sakura who was stepping over debris. 

"Look at this place, Syaoran," Sakura's voice filled with tears, but she kept them in.

"Oh, Tina!"

"Sakura!" The young woman took Sakura in a fierce hug.

"Has any one…"

"Died? Not on my watch no. A few injured. Most went in the direct path of the tornado."

Sakura hugged Tina once more. "It's good to see you."

"You as well. It's always good to see a nurse, eh?"

They both smiled slightly, but today most people couldn't smile.

"Syaoran, I have to see if my brother is all right. He would have been at the house. Tina, if you see my aunt or Syaoran's family… or any one. Will you tell them we are ok?"

"Of, course. I'll put you on the list. We are using the school for the injured. We list who we have seen so others can know if they are ok."

"Thank you, Tina."

~*~

"Oh, my," Sakura gasped… her house, what was her house. "It's gone. Completely gone. Syaoran, my brother… he-"

"Sakura, hold tight. I'm sure he is fine. We just have to keep looking, ok?"

She could only nod. 

"You want to see if we can locate my family?"

She only nodded once more.

He held her to his body tightly, wishing he could take her pain and worry away. ~When did I start to care? When you fell in love, his head answered back. ~

"Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here? Where is Eriol?"

Tomoyo held Syaoran to him tightly. 

"Hey, bro."

"Eriol? What are you and Tomoyo doing back?"

"We decided to come home early…"

"But, there isn't a home to come home to," Tomoyo said sobbing.

"She's a little more emotion since we found out she is pregnant."

"Oh, don't use that excuse with me, mister!" Tomoyo hissed.

She smiled sweetly again at Syaoran. 

"Pregnant? Congrats. I'm gonna be an uncle. Oh… Tomoyo, Eriol you know Sakura."

"Sakura?" Tomoyo looked over her shoulder. "Oh! Sakura!"

Tomoyo ran, and squeezed Sakura in a tight embrace.

"She likes to give hugs out these days," Eriol said trying to lighten the mood.

He looked at Syaoran, and then back at Sakura. "Syaoran."

"Eriol, don't bring it up now. We have to find ma."

"She's right here," Yelan said running towards her boys. "Thank god you are ok."

She run up to him, and then smacked him in the head. 

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Do you know what you put me through?!"

She pulled him into a fierce hug, and then smacked him again.

"What was the for?"

"For worrying your sisters."

"Tomoyo, Eriol I am so glad you found him."

"Found them."

"Them?" Yelan looked at Sakura, and then looked back at her son. "Well."

Syaoran sighed annoyingly. "Does every one know?"

"Does everyone know what?" Meilin asked dragging Kaijuu behind her.

"Wait, isn't that?"

"My finecee. Most of you know Kaijuu from our old childhood days, right?"

"The world is just full of surprised these days."

"Sakura!"

Sakura spun around, and saw her brother running towards him. 

"Touya! Oh, Touya! I thought you were dead!"

"We made it out of the house in one piece… what is this family reunion time?"

"I guess so."

Tomoyo hugged Touya, and he looked confused.

Eriol sighed. "She's pregnant."

"Oh."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo said seething through her teeth.

"Nothing dear."

Touya smiled at his sister, and then frowned. His eyes directed over to Syaoran, and then back to her.

"Well, guess I know where you were."

Sakura blushed, and Syaoran sighed annoyingly again. "Is it written on our foreheads?"

"Is what written on your forehead?" one of the Li sisters asked coming up to the group.

Feimel took a look at her brother. "Oh. I know what is written."

The four sisters look at each other in agreement, and all started to laugh. (Wait, did I make them marry and leave??? Let me look… nope I didn't. Well, I'll change that.)

He glared at them. "Wait, Meilin did you say you were getting married?"

"Yup, I sure am. Aren't I Kaijuu?"

He blushed. "Um, well."

"Needless to say I'm the one who asked him to marry me. It was love a first sight." Meilin sighed.

Tomoyo hugged Kaijuu tightly. "It's good to know you're not an ass any more."

"Tomoyo!" Eriol exclaimed.

"What I'm telling the truth, aren't I? You know you were remembering the time we were all fighting at school. Now, what are we going to do about this place?"

Everyone's moods dropped as they looked around. 

"A lot of time, and rebuilding," Yelan said.

"A lot of time," Syaoran murmured.

A Month And A Few Weeks Later

Things seemed to be getting better… things were cleared and cleaned away. Rebuilding was still in its first stages, but it seemed people were making it through the hard times.

The people bunched together… in times of need committees stuck together. They build things back... house by house… store by store… building by building. 

Things would take time… months ever years.

Although, things were rebuilding… some things were falling apart.

~*~

"Sakura, I can't deal with this now."

"Well, when can you deal with it?"

Syaoran wiped his brow, and glared.

"Don't you glare at me! When will we deal with is, Syaoran? I hate living in secret like we are hiding from someone. We are aloud to have a relationship. We don't have to keep it from the world."

"Maybe I don't want to have a relationship at all!"

Sakura stepped back.

"Sakura, I- I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did. If you felt that way you should have just told me."

"Sakura, stop. I'm just frustrated with everything. Ok?"

"No, it's no ok. You can be angry all you want, but don't take it out on me. I have a job interview tomorrow in the big city."

"What?"

"I have a job interview as a writer. That is what I wanted to tell you. Surprise."

Syaoran got off the latter, and walk towards her.

"Don't touch me, right now Syaoran. We need some space. Maybe, going to the city for a week days will be good for us. Maybe we were moving to fast… we need to just break things off for a while."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, Syaoran. I mean it. I'll be back in a few days… and then… then we can see where things are going to go."

She turned away from him. "We need to be apart for a while."

Wasn't expecting that now were you? I told y'all things weren't just going to happen in a snap. Did you think they were going to just get married and have kids? I don't think so. Plus, if that happened I would have to end that fic, and you don't want that do you? I don't either… I'm trying to stretch the fic out as best I can… I think it might end in a few chapters of maybe less. Who knows?


	15. Love Is Strange

Well, Sakura off to the city, and Syaoran is at home rebuilding. Will they come back together or go their separate ways??

The song is Love is Strange by Mickey and Sylvia. It's from Dirty Dancing… I don't own the movie or the song or CCS.

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author's Speaking)

^Lyrics^

^ Love, love is strange   
Lot of people take it for a game   
Once you get it   
You'll never wanna quit (no, no)   
After you've had it (yeah, yeah)   
You're in an awful fix ^ 

"A little while away. She just drops this on me and expects me to take it."

Syaoran paced around a small building as Eriol watched with great interest.

"She just wants me to coming back begging. Well, if she thinks that I will…"

~*~

"If he thinks he can just rule my life he has another thing coming. It's my life."

Sakura looked a Tomoyo, who was knitting a baby blanket.

"He thinks he runs things. Oh, I will show him just who runs things. He thought he could keep our relationship hush hush, but I won't deal with that. Everyone knows any how."

~*~

"She brought that job bit up just to prove she can do things on her own. I all ready knew that, but does she give me credit? Noooo, I don't think so. She just complains, because I want to keep our sex life secret. I don't need to go around telling everyone do I?"

"Well-"

"No, of course not. But, does she see it that way? Nope."

~*~

"It's not like people don't know we have sex. I don't see what is such the big idea. I wasn't going to go around telling everyone about it. I just want to have an open relationship. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well-"

"No, of course not. But, does he see it that way? Nope."

~*~

"I thought things were going fine, but then she just corners me and brings this up as if I was supposed to know what she was feeling the whole time."

~*~

"Things weren't going great, and then he goes off to work, and acts if everything is ok as if I was supposed to not feel anything."

~*~

"She can go to that stupid job interview. I don't really care."

~*~

"I'll just go to that interview. I don't really care."

~*~

"I won't miss her."

~*~

"I won't miss him."

~*~

Eriol and Tomoyo sighed. ~They will be aching for each other… and then come running back."

"Aren't I right, Tomoyo?"

"Aren't I right, Eriol?"

"Huh? Sure, you're right."

"Right, of course I am."

"Yeah, you're right. I am right about this."

Eriol and Tomoyo shook their heads.

~*~

The Next Day

"Ms. Kinomoto, you're writing is wonderful. We love your book. With the right editor I'm quite sure you will have a hit."

"Why thank you, Mr. Sandburg."

"I'll just let you look over the contracts awhile."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your time."

"I'm sure you will want to talk to your family… moving is a big step."

"Moving?"

"Why, yes. We would want you here in the city to do your work. Is their someone tying you down?"

"Tying me down?" She sneered a little. "Nope, no one is tying me down. I'll have to think about this more."

"Of course. Take your time."

~*~

"Mr. Li, you're art is wonderful. We love you paintings. With the right people I'm sure you will be quite an artist."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Stanberry."

"I'll just let you look over the contracts awhile."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your time."

"I'm sure you will want to talk to your family… moving is a big step."

"Moving?"

"Why, yes. We would want you here in the city to do your work. Is their someone tying you down?"

"Tying me down?" He sneered a little. "Nope, no one is tying me down. I'll have to think about this more."

"Of course. Take your time."

~*~

"Do you think this is a good idea, Sakura?"

Sakura switched the phone to her other ear. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Why couldn't you just do your work here?"

"I guess that could be arranged, but don't tell him that."

Tomoyo sighed. "Really. Don't you think you two are going a bit extreme?"

"Extreme?"

"Never mind. Keep in touch, Sakura."

~*~

"Do you think this is a good idea, Syaoran?"

Syaoran switched hands, and placed the phone on his other ear. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Why can't you just do your work here?"

"I guess that could be arranged, but don't tell her that."

Eriol sighed. "Don't you think you two are taking this a bit far?"

"A bit far?"

"Never mind. Keep in touch, Syaoran."

Eriol hung up the phone, and shoo his head.

"Those two."

Eriol walked over to his wife, and began to give Tomoyo a back rub. "They will be yearning for each other tonight. They will come back for each other."

"I know, but I still can't help, but be worried… what if they are too hard headed, and end up…"

"Then we will stop them, and make them realize they are being stupid."

"Let's hope they can realize it on their own."

~*~

  
^ Many people   
Don't understand (no, no)   
They think loving (yeah, yeah)   
Is money in the hand   
Your sweet loving   
Is better than a kiss   
When you leave me   
Sweet kisses I miss ^

Syaoran laid in his bed, and looked up at the ceiling. This wasn't home… a mere hotel bed. He shifted his position, but still he laid restless.

His mind kept going back to Sakura no matter how much he tried not to think about her. His contracts were sprayed around the room… still unsigned.

~*~

Sakura laid in her bed, book in her lap. She tried to keep her mind off of Syaoran, but not even a book had help her restless sleep. She wasn't at home… it was a hotel room in the city.

She looked over at the nightstand to see the contracts… still unsigned.

~*~

Tomoyo hummed a song as she started up breakfast. Her belly was growing quite large, and she couldn't see her toes any more. She laughed at the thought, but before he thoughts could continue someone called her name.

"Sakura? What are you doing back?"

"I-I… I'm not sure. I couldn't sleep at all last night, and…"

"Sakura, Syaoran isn't here. He left to go to an interview right after you did."

"He… left?"

~*~

"What do you mean you're in the city?" Eriol said practically yelling through the phone.

"I couldn't sleep… I don't know why I'm here, but…"

"Syaoran, Sakura isn't there. She left this morning."

"She… left?"

~*~

Sakura went the front desk. "Miss, is Li Syaoran still here in this hotel?"

The lady checked her book. "No ma'am he left. I'm sorry."

"Yeah… I am too."

~*~

Syaoran went the front desk. "Miss, is Kinomoto Sakura still here in this hotel?"

The lady checked her book. "No ma'am she left. I'm sorry."

"Yeah… I am too."

~*~

Syaoran and Sakura didn't realize they had just missed each other… each went to where the other was, and found out they were gone.

_^ MICKEY:_   
Silvia... 

_SILVIA:_   
Yes Mickey? 

_MICKEY:_   
How do you call your lover boy? 

_SILVIA:_   
Come 'ere lover boy!! ^

"Where are you, Syaoran?" Sakura whispered as she got on the train to the city once again.

"Where could she be?" Syaoran said to himself as he got onto his ride.

~Did he/she really leave? ~

Sakura sat down in a seat, and closer her eyes. She opened them, and took out her book. ~Might as well do some reading. ~

Syaoran sat down in a seat, and sighed. He took out his sketchpad, and began to draw. ~Might as well do some drawling. ~

The train stopped, and Syaoran and Sakura picked up their baggage. As the got off the train they bumped into each other knocking some items from one another.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled as she handed the guy his pad.

"My mistake," Syaoran said as he handed the girl her book.

They handed back each other's stuff, and walked their separate ways. It wasn't until a few minutes that they realized…

~That guy kinda looked like Syaoran, but why would he be on the train? ~

~That girl sorta looked like Sakura, but why would she be on the train? ~

~I must have been mistaken… ~

~*~

_^ MICKEY:_   
And if he doesn't answer? 

_SILVIA:_   
Ohh lover boy! 

_MICKEY:_   
And if he STILL doesn't answer? 

_SILVIA:_   
I simply say   
Baby,   
Oohh baby   
My sweet baby   
You're the one ^

~I guess I should sign those contracts, and hand them in. ~ Sakura thought to herself.

She held the pen in her hand… ~here it goes. ~

~*~

"Well, Ms. Kinomoto… it seems that-"

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around. ~Who in the world could be calling her name? ~

When she realized who it was she stood up, and ran towards him. "Syaoran! Oh, god. Where have you been? I've looked all over for you!"

"I was looking for you, and then on the train… I thought it was you, and then I knew it must have been you. I'm sorry, Sakura. I told them I couldn't work for them if I couldn't work at home with you."

"Syaoran, I-."

"Please, don't tell me I'm too late."

Sakura smiled. "No, you're not. I couldn't do it, Syaoran. I couldn't be away from you… away from our home."

He smiled, and kissed her fully on the mouth as he twirled her around. "We are quite a pair, Sakura."

She kissed him again. "Hai, quite a pair. I love you, Syaoran."

"I love you, Sakura. Oh, god I love you so much."

"I can work on my books at home."

"I can work on my paintings at home."

"Wait, paintings?"

"Farming isn't for me."

"I knew it wasn't."

"I'm an artist, Sakura." He said handing her the picture he drew… once upon a time when he was fourteen.

"Wait, when did you remember…"

"I've known for quite a while… I just didn't know how to tell you, or how you would react. That is why I kept pushing you away."

"You should have just told me, Syaoran."

"I know. Me being me."

"Well, I like you being you."

"Marry me, Sakura."

"You… what?"

"Marry me. I want to marry you, Sakura. I want to raise tons of kids with you."

She hugged him tightly. "What took you so long?"

He smiled at her. "Good thing I took so long."

He slipped the ring on her finger. "I can't wait to see my Aunt's face."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura."

"Just kidding. She doesn't matter. This matters. Now matters. We can fix what the tornado broke… rebuild."

"No more rebuilding for me, Sakura. We are going to build our own."

"Our own."

_^ TOGETHER:_   
Baby,   
Oohh baby   
My sweet baby   
You're the one ^

I think that was one of the longest chapters I have ever written. *Sighs* my hands hurt… my brain hurts… lol my eyes are about to fall out of my head… this might not be as long as other peoples looooonnng chapters, but this was pretty long for me since I found chapters 13-16 today. Yup, yup… so if I haven't been updating soon enough yell at me. ^__^ Bet you want to know if there is going to be another chapter… one more chapter I think, and that will end this story. *Tears* I know… sad… way of life ending????? This story has taken me forever to finished. *Yawns* I'm really tired right now. Gonna R+R or what?


	16. It's Just The Way of Life

I really didn't want to finish this story, but it seems like it is time to end it. *Sob* This story has been an inspiration to me… hard to believe I came up with the idea in civics class when I was supposed to be paying attention to the things that were taught that day. 5-29-02.

Over View of My Fan Fiction Career

Note: You don't have to read it… I was bored, and didn't want to jump right in and end Way of Life.

I was a no body in the fan fiction world when I first started out… lots of dreams, lots of ideas. To Find My Dad and Have A Family, my first fanfic, was posted with my hopes at stake… it earned more reviews than I ever dreamed of at the time. After my first ended, my mind took up creating plots to satisfy readers, and I created Sick, Bonding With You and Beating The Illness. 

They took the CCS fandom by their noses, and pulled them in… this made me extremely happy, but only when Life is Hard and Saving the One I Love, my first big hits, were posted was I truly happy. 

The idea of helping people by writing took my heart, and has held on to it. Now, I have many of my SLF fics including the loved Motherhood. Not to mention, Save Me, Regaining Strength, Learn Maturity Not Maternity!, Hoeee, I'm Pregnant, and my newest creation, This Is It. 

I put my heart into the idea of helping people, but stopped to enjoy writing by creating the plots we all love… including the all love Sakura-Gets-Pregnant situations I love to write about. 

I put my imagination to work in many fanfics, such as Fighting The One I Love, Lost Souls, Bounty Hunters, Way of Life, and Perfect Land. I love writing stories that help people, but I also love the timeless stories of romance and inspiration. Those fanfics do their job, and entertain and touch.

I began to write fully with one-shots, because I was afraid that people would hate my long stories. My fear has disappeared now, but I thank my fear of rejection, for now I have created one-shots that people enjoy. Out of the many there is Broken Promise, Pet Peeves, Power's Ploy, and That Time Of The Month.

The song fics I created that made music come alive for me. The Meilin Collection is full of the everlasting song fics of our beloved character… TMC made me take in people's song requests and create their visions. I am thankful for the support of TMC, and my many other song fics such as, Rainy Day Man, Ordinary Girl, Everywhere But Here, and Angel Eyes. Music also inspired to write longer fanfics such as: Run Away Princess To Be, Learning Love's Melody, and Sk8er Boi, Prep Gurl.

My mind opened up, and I embraced other things, such as lemons and limes, which made me create Burning Up and Adrenaline Rush. My mind also opened up to different coupling examples happen in my fanfics Cocoa and Cookies and Rainbow Painting. 

I also started to write in other areas of fan fiction, such as Yu-gi-Oh (Ex. You're So Complicated, What We Fight For, Whenever, Wherever, and That Is My Promise To You.) Lizzie McGuire (Ex. Secret Admirer) Dragon Ball Z (Hidden Feelings) Kim Possible (Green Goddess' Opinions) Pokemon (Friendship Blooming) Cowboy Bebop (Nurse Faye) Sailor Moon (Strong As Thunder, But As Sweet As Rain) Harry Potter (Only A Memory, Lady Angel, Being Famous, and The Dance)

Since, the day I wrote my first fanfic, I have successfully created over 85 stories including the many SLF fanfics I put my sweat, blood and heart into. It's more than I ever could have imagined myself doing. Helping people makes me beyond happy, and knowing that my skill at telling a good story can help people makes me value the gift I have.

Way of Life

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Lyrics)

*Flash Backs*

* Wedding *

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Syaoran lifted Sakura's white veil, and pressed his lips to hers, and in the background you could hear Yelan sobbing, and Tomoyo trying to sooth her, baby bouncing on her knee.

"You're beautiful," Syaoran whispered as he picked her off of her feet, and carried her down the isle.

She flashed him a smile, as they entered the carriage, people still throwing rice their way.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too. How's it feel to be a husband?"

"Pretty good. As long as your brother doesn't cut off my-"

Sakura stopped his words with her lips.

*Flash Back Wedding Reception*

"What, can we say about my little brother, eh?"

Everyone laughed as Eriol continued. "We can talk about my little brother's adventures later. Let's toast to his lovely bride, and may she have ear pugs."

"To Sakura, and her ear pugs!"

"Thought that was funny, do ya?" Syaoran said glaring as his brother.

"Lighten up, I still have a lot of toasts coming to ya."

"Not if I strangle you. You don't mind ya, Tomoyo dear?"

"No, no go ahead."

"Thanks, honey."

"Any time, sweetheart," she said stuffing her face with cake as Sakura shook her head. 

"What can I say? I'm eating for two people again."

"I hope I'll be eating for two people soon."

"With Syaoran as your husband I wouldn't be surprised if you were eating for two people right now."

"I heard that, Tomoyo."

"Just being a good sister-in-law."

"Make sure you give my grandchildren, Syaoran," Yelan said holding Alexia, Tomoyo's and Eriol's daughter, in her lap.

"And how many do you expect us to have, ma?"

"Ten."

Syaoran chocked on his drink. "Ten? Well, guess we better get started, dear."

Syaoran picked up his wife, and walked towards the door. "See y'all later."

"You better treat my little monster right." Touya warned as they ran out the door.

* Year After Wedding *

"You want me to stay home, and be some fucking house wife. Don't you? Well, I won't be one, and you can't make me, Syaoran."

"That's not what I meant. Why do you twist my words around all the time?"

"I don't twist them around. You say them yourself. You don't need any help from me. You act like a jack ass all on your own."

"Jack ass, am I?"

"Damn straight you are." Sakura took a few deep breaths trying to calm her self down, but it wasn't working very well.

Syaoran bit back his anger, and snarled at her as he stormed out of the room.

Sakura took another breath, and went after him.

"Running after me, are you? Thought I was a jack ass."

"You are a jack ass, but you're my jack ass."

"So, now you possess me?"

"Every part of you. Most people hate to fight, but you and I we understand that fighting helps."

"And how does it help?"

"It gives me an appetite."

"What kind of appetite?"

She licked her lips. "I think you know, but before we do anything… I'm pregnant."

Syaoran stepped back from her. "Pregnant? As in we're having a baby?"

She jade eyes glossed over as she nodded.

He picked her up, and spun her around. "We're pregnant!!"

He kissed her passionately. "We're pregnant. I have to tell everyone!"

She smiled at him, as he kissed her once more. "I knew that would brighten your mood."

* First Baby Is Born *

"You're not leaving my fucking side! Oh, why did I let you touch me, you fucking jackass!! I'm going to make you suffer for putting me through this."

"Honey, now…"

"Don't you dare honey me!!! If I wasn't having a baby right now I would ring you're neck."

"Now, dear, you have to breath."

"Breath? I have a baby coming out of me, and you tell me to breath? Ahhh!"

"Come on, Sakura, push just a little more."

Syaoran's hand, or what was left of his hand, was being mutilated by his wives' grip as Sakura tried to push their first born out.

"Argh!! You're never touching me again! Never!!!!!!"

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

"A boy, Sakura, look our son."

Sakura started to cry as she held onto her baby boy. "Our son. Oh, he's so beautiful. Look at him, Syaoran. He looks just like you."

Syaoran beamed at her, and kissed her lips. "Want to work on our second?"

"Oh, no there is no way your getting me to have another baby."

* Ten Months Later *

"Why did I let you talk me into having another baby? You son of a bitch! Argh!!!!! After this you're never touching me! Never, do you hear me! We can live with two kids."

"Sakura…"

"Don't you dare Sakura me you bastard!! I hate you!"

"Now, baby…"

"Do you know how much I want to kill you right now? Do you?"

"Sakura, you have to breath."

"Breath, you say? I going to steal the breath from your very body once this is over! I'm going to kill you! I going to knock you out, tie you up, and though you out in the sea to get eaten my hungry sharks."

"Very inventive, sweetheart."

"Inventive?! Do you want to see how inventive I can be? Do you?"

"Congratulations it's a boy."

"A boy? We have another son, Sakura. Look at him. Sakura?"

"What's wrong with her?

* Ten Mins. Later *

"Sakura, please baby."

"I love you, Syaoran. Remember that, please."

"Sakura, stop talking like that! Stop it right now. Please, open your eyes."

"I can't… I can't move, Syaoran. I love you."

"Oh, baby. I love you so much. Please, you have to look at me. Sakura, please."

"Things happen, Syaoran. Things happen… I love you."

"No, don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare."

"Syaoran, it's just the way of life… I love you."

* Hours Later *

"Remember that time we spent at the lake last summer? You were so beautiful in that dress holding Xiao."

"Syaoran, come on. You need some rest."

"No, I can't leave her. I can't leave her here like this alone."

"Syaoran, come on… you have to…"

"She's too cold. I've tried to warm her up. She won't open her eyes, Eriol."

"Syaoran, she can't open her eyes any more. She's gone, Syaoran."

"No, you're lying. She's going to come back! She's just sleeping… just sleeping."

Eriol walked out of the room, as Syaoran held Sakura to his body.

"He's in shock."

"Oh, Eriol he's hurting so bad… we all are."

Tears trickled down Eriol's face. "I can't help my own brother… I can't do anything to help him. I feel so useless."

"Oh, Eriol. We all do."

*Weeks Later*

"Sakura, Xiao really loves his baby brother. You should see him… he carries him around, and shows him everything. They are growing up so fast… right in front of my eyes."

Tears brimmed his eyes. "I wish you were here… I wish you could help me. The boys miss you… I explained that you were an angel, but they don't understand… I don't understand. You were with me, and then you were gone… you were just gone."

"I need you, Sakura. Don't you understand that? The boys need you."

Syaoran looked towards the sky, and placed his hand on the tombstone. It was bitterly cold under his touch, and the wind bite as his face. "We need you."

*A Year After… In The Night *

"Pa, tell story. Plez??"

"No, Xiao. You have to get some rest."

"Plez, Pa. One more. One more???"

"Xiao, I love you to death, but I'm just all out of stories tonight. I promise I will tell you another one tomorrow night, ok?"

"T'ok. Nite nite."

Syaoran kissed his son's face, and picked up his youngest, Taiko. He placed Taiko into his bed, and kissed his forehead. 

"Good night, baby."

~*~

Syaoran laid in his bed, the blankets not bringing him any warmth. His eyes were glossy, as tears feel down his cheeks.

Even a year after he was suffering the loss of his wife… of his lover… "God, I still ache for you, Sakura. I still need you."

"I know."

Syaoran's head shot up. "Sakura?"

"Syaoran."

Syaoran saw the faint image of his loves, and wiped the tears from his cheeks, but they still laid in his eyes… and in his heart. "Sakura."

"You need to let go, Syaoran."

"How can you ask me to let go? I need you here."

"Syaoran."

"We need you. Our sons need you."

She smiled at him. "Syaoran let go. I can't come back. Our sons need their father… they need him happy. I love you so much, Syaoran. I hate to see you suffering like this."

"Than come back to me."

"You and I know that can't happen."

She walked towards him, and kissed his lips. "I love you, Syaoran. Don't suffer any more. Let me go."

"I can't… you died, Sakura. You left me… I need you. Please, don't leave me. Please, I can't live with out you."

"Oh, Syaoran. I love you so… None of could have stopped my death, and I wouldn't have wanted to… Syaoran, if I didn't die than Taiko would have. I rather my son live… so he can have a chance at life."

"What about your life, Sakura? What about yours?"

"I did live, Syaoran. I lived the happiest years of my life. Taiko and Xiao deserve that as well, but they can't if you don't let me go, and live on. They need you. I'll always be here, Syaoran. I always will."

She kissed his cheeks, and turned to leave. "Death, life, birth…it's all part of a circle that has to go on, because it's the way of life, Syaoran. We all need to leave sometime. It was my time… I'll always love you, Syaoran, and I'll always be here."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you."

* Years and Years and Years Later *

~*~

"Pa."

"Taiko."

"I'm here too, Pa."

"Xiao."

"We're here, pa. We're here."

"Guess this old man's time is coming up, eh?"

"Oh, Pa."

"Don't cry, Taiko. It's my time, son."

"Pa, we love you," Xiao said holding back his own grief.

Syaoran smiled. "I love you both so much. I think I've lived long enough. Ninety-six years is pretty long."

Syaoran held both of his sons' hands tightly. "I'll tell you something someone one told me once… death, life, birth... they're all part of some circle that has to go one, because it's the way of life, and it seems it's my time to be part of that circle."

"Pa."

Syaoran chuckled. "You're mother was always a funny gal. It's too bad you both didn't get to spend more time with her. I'll tell her hello for you. Tell your Uncle Touya that he's next. Old son of bitch has out lasted us all."

Taiko and Xiao couldn't help, but smile. "Ok, pa. We'll do that."

"Death's just the way of life, but so is life. You two make me proud. I love you."

"We love you to, pa," Taiko said as his father passed away.

~*~

"Hello, Syaoran. Finally joining us?"

"Sakura."

"About time, little brother. You make me look back… do you know how many years we have been up hear?"

Syaoran chuckled. "I really missed you, Eriol."

"Did ya now? Could have more respect for you're elders."

"Eriol let him be. They need some time."

Syaoran turned to Sakura, and walked towards her. "Sakura."

Tears came to her eyes. "I've waited so long. No offence, but why couldn't you have just died?"

Syaoran laughed. "Nice to see you too, darling."

"I love you. Oh, I love you so much you jack ass."

"Again with that name? Every life time I enter I get called a jack ass, by the lady I love."

"Kiss me."

"I think I can manage that."

~*~

Death, life, and birth… it's the way of life.

~*~

Aren't I bad? Twisting the words 'way of life' around like that? Didn't think I could kill here, did ya? I cried making this chapter… not just because I'm ending it, because Syaoran's suffering touched me… it hurt to write him hurting as weird as that might sound… I want to thank you all for your reviews over these years… I don't know what I would do you out y'all reviewers.

Question-Answer

How did Sakura die? She died during delivery.

How did Tomoyo and Eriol die? In a tragic fire

And Syaoran? Old age

Touya is still alive??? Alive and still walking. What can I say? He was lucky.

Did you really have to go and kill Sakura? Yeah… I wanted to put a twist at the end of this fic, and plus, I didn't want to end it with a wedding.

Why didn't Sakura have a baby girl? Because she had boys

But, didn't it make sense to make her have a girl so Syaoran would still have a part of Sakura? He did have a part of her still… their sons, and in his heart.

Are you really ending this fic? Yup, I really am.

Sequel? Not a chance.

You twisted the title around. Surprised ya didn't it?

Sakura had colorful language? Most woman having babies do.

What happened to Meilin and Kaijuu? They got married, had a couple of kids, and then got into a carriage accident… it took their lives. 

Carriage accident? Hey, it could happen

How long is years and years and years later? Um a long time… 

5-29-02? The day I posted this fanfic

Ten months later?? Hey, S+S didn't waste any time.

YOU KILLED SAKURA!!! I'm not the first… although it was the first time I ever killed her in a story… nice touch, eh? It took me a very long time to come up with the plot of this last chapter. 

*Tear* The End? Hai, the end. Ja ne!


End file.
